Lost Memories Witness of Hate
by Ralna Malfoy
Summary: Nach einem Unfall verliert Draco sein Gedächtnis und bringt somit das Leben des Gryffindor Trios total durcheinander, vor allem Harrys! Aber war es wirklich nur ein Unfall oder steckt da mehr dahinter? 6. Schuljahr HPxDM & SSxHG Wurde vor HBP angefangen
1. Chapter One

Titel: Lost Memories - Witness of Hate  
  
Autor: Ralna  
  
Teil: 1/?  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco  
  
Warnings: Slash, OOC Draco, wahrscheinlich auch Harry  
  
Summary: Nach einem Unfall verliert Draco sein Gedächtnis und ist irgendwie total durch den Wind. Spielt im 6. Schuljahr  
  
Widmung: Herm84 (lest ihre fanfic = Wiedersehen mit Folgen) *knuddel* Maxcat *knuddel* (lest auch ihre = Malfoys Drache) , sie kennt mich zwar net, aber an hiei_chan (sie schreibt tolle slash-stories), cristall und alle meine Liebliegsautoren bei fanfiction.net  
  
A/N: HI!!! Also, das ist meine erste Fanfic, und dann auch noch slash. Wenn man mal das Gekritzel außer Acht lässt, welches ich schon ist Netz stellte. Aber es war ja auch nur so'n Gedicht! Das hier soll etwas länger werden, vielleicht schaffe ich es ja, es so hinzubekommen, wie ich es mir vorstelle. Da ich die Idee dazu schon vor Band 5 hatte, werde ich auf nichts eingehen, was dort passiert ist (wie denn auch, wenn ich das Buch noch nicht gelesen hab! ^^' Leider weiß ich schon, wer stirbt! *heul*) Ähm, ja, das war's dann eigentlich für's erste. Dann wünsch' ich euch noch viel Spaß beim lesen, falls man es überhaupt lesen kann. Oh, hab noch vergessen zu erwähnen, dass ich niemanden für's beta hab, also seit nachsichtig, falls sich Fehler einschleichen sollten! Vielleicht will ja jemand beta machen?! Meldet euch einfach!  
  
Lost Memories - Witness of Hate  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Schmerzen. Diese schrecklichen Schmerzen! Mein Kopf... "Wach auf!" Wer ruft nach mir? "Hey, wach auf!" Er spürte einen Schlag auf seiner Wange. Er öffnete ächzend die Augen. Am Anfang war alles schwarz, dann kam das Licht... ein Engel, ein Engel mit grünen Augen... "Er lebt, sagt in der Krankenstation Bescheid!" Dann wurde alles wieder dunkel.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alles dunkel und kein Laut zu hören. Langsam öffnete der blonde Junge die Augen, nur um sie wieder zu schließen. Das Licht brannte in seinen Augen. Er schirmte sie mit der linken Hand ab, damit er sich and das Licht gewöhnen konnte, wobei ihm diese kleine Bewegung unendlich viel Kraft kostete.   
  
Ein leises stöhnen entfuhr dem Jungen, als er sich aufsetzte. Ich scheine unvorsichtig geflogen zu sein, so wie mir der Schädel brummt. Das nächste Mal sollte ich besser auf... Hey, Moment...   
  
"Merlin! Sie sind endlich aufgewacht. Wir dachten schon, sie wollen nie mehr aufwachen! Wie fühlen sie sich?"   
  
Der blonde Junge hatte ein paar Probleme, die Frau richtig zu erkennen. Sie schien etwas älter zu sein, sie trug eine weiße Schürze und ein Hütchen, die beide lächerlich wirkten, doch beim näheren hinsehen, sie als Krankenschwester identifizierten. "Wie sollte ich mich nach einem Sturz fühlen?! Grauenhaft!"   
  
"Wenn sie wieder reden können, scheint es ihnen etwas besser zu gehen. Ich werde ihnen einen Trank geben, der sie wieder fit machen wird. Und jetzt ohne Widerworte, machen sie den Mund auf... ja, gut so. Sie werden jetzt eine Weile schlafen."   
  
Ohne dass Draco reagieren konnte, hatte die Krankenschwester ihm das Gebräu eingeflößt und er merkte schon wie es wirkte. Ihm wurde angenehm warm und er driftete in die Welt der Träume ab. Doch kurz davor, entschlüpfte ihm noch die Frage "Wo ist der grünäugige Engel?", welche von der alten Frau nur mit einem Stirnrunzeln quittiert wurde.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Als er das nächste Mal erwachte, fühlte er sich frisch und ausgeruht. Er konnte diesmal auch die Augen ohne Probleme öffnen. Kaum das er sich aufgesetzt hatte, erschien auch wieder die Krankenschwester.   
  
"Und, wie fühlen wir uns denn heute, junger Mann?" fragte sie freundlich, während sie seinen Puls fühlte und nachsah, ob er Fieber hatte.   
  
"Recht gut. Kann ich denn jetzt gehen?"   
  
"Es spricht nichts dagegen, aber falls später doch noch irgendwelche Spätfolgen auftreten sollten, kommen sie sofort wieder zu mir, haben wir uns verstanden?"   
  
"Ja, Madame!"   
  
Kaum war die Frau in ihrem Büro verschwunden, zog sich Draco schnell die Kleider an, die für ihn bereitstanden und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegnete ihm niemand, doch er fragte sich, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass er vom Besen gefallen war. Und dann glaubte er sich auch noch daran zu erinnern, einen Engel gesehen zu haben. Einen Engel mit grünen Augen...   
  
Seine Füße hatten ihn automatisch zu dem Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum getragen. Er nannte das Passwort und trat tief in Gedanken versunken in den Raum. Plötzlich stieß er gegen etwas hartes. Als er aufsah, erkannte er einen bulligen Jungen, doch sein Gesicht sagte ihm nichts.   
  
"Malfoy! Und, wie geht es dir? Was ist eigentlich passiert?" fragte der Junge vor ihm ziemlich schnell.   
  
"Ähm, kennen wir uns? Und wieso nennst du mich Malfoy?"   
  
"Machst du Witze? Ich bin's Goyle! Und wie soll ich dich sonst nennen? Du magst es doch nicht, wenn wir dich beim Vornamen nennen. Warst du schon bei der Krankenschwester, sie sollte sich mal deinen Kopf ansehen!"   
  
"Ich weiß zwar nicht wer du bist, aber sie sollte sich mal deinen Kopf ansehen, oder dich direkt ganz abchecken, so fett, wie du bist!"  
  
'Die Antwort hat gesessen' dachte Draco, doch der bullige Junge, nein... Goyle, schien nicht beeindruckt zu sein.   
  
Er meinte nur: "Wir sollten zu Professor Snape gehen."   
  
Doch das brauchten sie nicht mehr, denn genau dieser stand plötzlich hinter ihnen.  
  
"Was wollen sie denn von mir, Mr. Goyle?" fragte Snape mit seiner aalglatten Stimme.   
  
"Ähm..." stotterte dieser. "Malfoy benimmt sich komisch, er m..." Weiter kam er nicht.   
  
"Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du mich nicht so nennen sollst!" mischte sich wieder Draco ein.   
  
"Wie sollte er sie denn ihrer Meinung nach nennen?"  
  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber Malfoy gefällt mir nicht!"  
  
"Was meinen sie mit, Malfoy gefällt mir nicht? Sie haben schon immer so geheißen, was ist jetzt an ihrem Namen auszusetzen?"  
  
"Sir, wenn ich was sagen darf," meldete sich Goyle wieder zu Wort. "Er hat sich schon so seltsam benommen, als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam. Er ist gegen mich gelaufen und meinte dann, dass er mich nicht kenne und dass ich ihn nicht Malfoy nennen solle..."   
  
Der Professor schaute Goyle skeptisch an und wendete sich wieder Draco zu. "Sie sagten, ihnen gefällt der Name Malfoy nicht?! Wissen sie, wer ich bin?"   
  
"Sie sind Professor Snape, soweit ich mich erinnern kann, hat sie Goyle so genannt..."  
  
"Ach, du meine Güte" war das einzige, was man von dem Professor hören konnte, und schon zog er Draco mit sich aus dem Raum in Richtung Krankenstation.  
  
Mit einem lauten Knall flog die Tür zur Krankenstation auf und Snape stürmte Draco am Arm ziehend in den Raum. Madame Pomfrey, von dem Lärm angelockt, kam geschwind aus ihrem Büro, um zu sehen, was los war. Als sie Draco erkannte, stürmte sie sofort auf ihn zu, wurde jedoch von Snape aufgehalten.  
  
"Wieso haben sie Mr. Malfoy entlassen, was haben sie sich dabei gedacht?" verlangte er von der Krankenschwester zu wissen. Diese schaute ihn verwirrt an, doch bevor sie antworten konnte, mischte sich wieder Draco ins Gespräch ein.  
  
"Hey! Ich bin auch noch da! Nur weil sie" -dabei zeigte er auf Professor Snape- "ein Professor sind, hießt das noch lange nicht, dass sie mit mir machen können, was sie wollen. Und zum letzten Mal, sie sollen mich nicht Malfoy nennen. Ich mag diesen Namen nicht!" herrschte Draco Snape an.  
  
"Sehen sie, was ich meine?! Er ist total durcheinander, scheint alles vergessen zu haben..."   
  
"Das kann nicht sein," unterbrach sie ihn. "Er konnte sich daran erinnern, dass er von einem Besen gefallen ist. Wenn er eine Amnesie hätte, hätte er sich nicht daran erinnern können. Oder..."  
  
"Sie ignorieren mich ja schon wieder! Was ist denn los?" wollte Draco wissen.  
  
Die Krankenschwester schaute Draco eine Weile schweigend an, dann kam sie zu einem Entschluss. "Sie warten hier, Mr. Malfoy. Professor Snape wird sich darum kümmern, dass sie nicht weggehen. Ich muss kurz etwas nachlesen und sage noch Professor Dumbledore Bescheid." Und damit schwirrte sie auch schon aus dem Raum.   
  
Keine Minute später, kam Professor Dumbledore in die Krankenstation und nach ihm trat auch Madame Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro raus.   
  
"Nun, Mr. Malfoy." Dracos Blick verdüsterte sich wieder.   
  
"Ich schätze, sie wissen nicht mehr, wer ich bin?" begann der Schulleiter. Ein nicken seitens Dracos.   
  
"Dann fangen wir mal damit an, dass ich ihnen erkläre, wo wir uns befinden. Wir sind auf Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei und sie sind ein..."   
  
"Ein Zauberer, ich weiß." vollendete Draco Dumbledores Satz. "Ich bin im 6. Schuljahr und spiele Quidditch. Jep, das war's dann aber auch."  
  
"Ist das alles, an das sie sich erinnern können?" fragte Dumbledore ihn.   
  
"Ähm, eigentlich schon. Ich scheine beim Quidditch vom Besen gefallen zu sein. Das ist alles, an das ich mich erinnern kann und..." an dieser Stelle stockte Draco.   
  
Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er dem alten Mann sagen sollte, was er noch gesehen hatte. Dieser schaute ihn warm und aufmunternd an, damit er fortfuhr.   
  
"Und dann hab ich einen Engel gesehen..." beendete er seinen vorher begonnenen Satz.   
  
Professor Snape schnappte nach Luft und Madame Pomfrey runzelte wieder die Stirn. Nur Dumbledore zeigte keinerlei Reaktion.   
  
"Er muss sich etwas am Kopf getan haben, wenn er behauptet, einen Engel gesehen zu haben," meinte Professor Snape.   
  
Professor Dumbledore ignorierte Snape und bedeutete Draco, fortzufahren. Dieser schaute ihn nur an, ohne weiter zu reden.   
  
"Und was war dann?" fragte Dumbledore.  
  
"Dann wurde alles wieder schwarz. Als ich wieder aufwachte, lag ich in der Krankenstation."  
  
"Professor, sie wollen mir doch nicht allen ernstes sagen, dass sie Mr. Malfoy glauben?" fragte Snape aufgebracht.   
  
"Wieso sollte ich an seinen Worten zweifeln?" war alles, was Dumbledore sagte. Dann wendete er sich an Madame Pomfrey.   
  
"Sagen sie mir doch, Poppy, wer hat den jungen Malfoy zu ihnen gebracht?"   
  
"Mr. Weasley kam in mein Büro gestürmt, um mir zu sagen, dass Mr. Malfoy gestürzt und Mr. Potter mit ihm auf dem Weg hierher sei. Da fällt mir ein, nachdem ich Mr. Malfoy einen Schlafenstrank gegeben hatte, hat er mich nach einem grünäugigen Engel gefragt, ich hab aber nicht weiter darauf geachtet, weil ich der Meinung war, dass er halluziniere."  
  
Dumbledore wendete sich wieder an Draco.   
  
"Nun gut, dass mit dem Engel wird sich wohl klären lassen, aber ich denke, es ist jetzt erst mal wichtiger, dass wir ihnen ihr Gedächtnis wieder zurückgeben. Wir sollten damit anfangen, dass wir ihnen ihren vollständigen Namen sagen. Ihr Name lautet: Draco Lucius Malfoy. Sie sind der einzige Sohn und Erbe von Lucius Malfoy." Und so erzählte Dumbledore Draco alles über seine Familie.  
  
"Draco? Das bedeutet doch Drache, oder?! Der Name gefällt mir, der Rest aber nicht. Hm... wer ist dieser Potter? Ich würde ihm gerne dafür danken, dass er mich gerettet hat. Wäre es möglich, dass ich ihn sehe?" wollte Draco wissen.   
  
Professor Snape schien von dieser Idee gar nicht angetan zu sein, denn er wirkte noch wütender als zuvor und sein Gesicht verzerrte sich, als Draco sagte, dass er sich bei Potter bedanken wolle. Doch bevor der Professor etwas unüberlegtes tun konnte, schickte ihn Professor Dumbledore, um Harry Potter zu holen.   
  
"Severus, seien sie doch so freundlich und holen Mr. Potter her!"  
  
Snape verzog sich mit einem wehenden Umhang und einem knurren. Dumbledore lächelte nur, ohne etwas zu sagen. 


	2. Chapter Two

Titel: Lost Memories - Witness of Hate  
  
Autor: Ralna  
  
Teil: 2/?  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco  
  
Warnings: Slash, OOC Draco, wahrscheinlich auch Harry, könnte kitschig sein  
  
Summary: Nach einem Unfall verliert Draco sein Gedächtnis und ist irgendwie total durch den Wind. Spielt im 6. Schuljahr  
  
Widmung: Herm84 (lest ihre fanfics) *knuddel* Maxcat *knuddel* (lest auch ihre, vor allem = Malfoys Drache) , sie kennt mich zwar net, aber an hiei_chan (sie schreibt tolle slash-stories), cristall und alle meine Liebliegsautoren bei fanfiction.net  
  
A/N: Hallöle!!!!! *durch die gegend wink* Es tut mir sooooooo Leid, dass ich euch hab warten lassen, aber ich hab mein Plot geändert, weil mir mitten im Schreiben des vierten Chapters eine Idee gekommen ist, obwohl sie nicht sehr viel an der Story geändert hat, musste ich auch schon Chapter zwei etwas ändern, aber ich bin jetzt fertig. Ich hoffe, dass es euren Erwartungen gerecht werden kann, denn ich bin der Meinung, dass es das nicht kann. Oh, außerdem hab ich nun doch endlich das fünfte buch, aber ich denke immer noch nicht, dass ich darauf eingehen werde, vielleicht nur auf ein paar Zaubersprüche, weil es ein paar interessante im neuen Buch gibt... *hi,hi*  
  
Aber egal. Also, auch dieses Chapter hat keinen Beta-reader, weil meine Herm grad mit etwas wichtigerem beschäftigt ist, also nicht so sehr auf Fehler achten.   
  
A/N2: Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön an alle, die eine Review hinterlassen haben: Herm84, deimos, Sweet-Dreams, MindmasterSchuldig, Assasin, MaxCat, yvymaus, Lapis, Leaky Cauldorn. Ich danke euch von ganzem Herzen *kuddelt alle ganz dolle*  
  
Nun vielSpaß beim Lesen...  
  
Lost Memories - Witness of Hate  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry saß gerade in der Bibliothek und machte seine Hausaufgaben, als es plötzlich noch leiser wurde, als es sowieso schon war. Und da bemerkte er einen Schatten, welches sich über sein Pergament gelegt hatte. Er drehte sich in der Erwartung um, dass es Ron oder Hermine seien müssten, doch er wurde enttäuscht. Es war Professor Snape, der ihn hasserfüllt ansah.   
  
"Nun, Mr. Potter, es ist schön zu sehen, dass sie sich um ihre Zaubertränkehausaufgaben kümmern," begann er mit einer sarkastischen Stimme, "aber ich muss sie leider bitten eine Pause einzulegen und mir zu folgen. Sofort!"   
  
"Aber Professor, ich habe doch g..." Weiter kam Harry nicht, denn Professor Snape unterbrach ihn unwirsch.   
  
"Ich sagte sofort und wiederhole mich ungern," fauchte er Harry an.   
  
Harry, der Professor Snape allzu gut kannte und wusste, dass er sehr gern Strafarbeiten verteilte, sagte nichts mehr und folgte ihm. Dieser führte ihn geradewegs zur Krankenstation.   
  
Snape schien heute noch wütender auf ihn zu sein, als er es schon immer war. Dabei konnte sich Harry an nichts erinnern, dass er getan haben könnte, um dem Professor so zu reizen.  
  
An der Tür zur Krankenstation blieb Snape stehen und klopfte an. Von innen hörten sie ein ‚herein' und betraten den Raum.   
  
Harry war etwas irritiert. Wieso hatte Snape ihn in die Krankenstation gebracht. Da war doch niemand... und dann sah er Draco Malfoy und Professor Dumbledore. Oh man! Es geht wahrscheinlich um Malfoys Sturz. Diese miese Ratte hat ihnen bestimmt erzählt, dass ich ihn von Besen geschubst habe...   
  
"Nun Harry, wir haben uns gerade mit Mr. Malfoy...," Draco schenkte Dumbledore einen bösen Blick, "...mit Draco," verbesserte er sich schmunzelnd, "unterhalten und dabei etwas entdeckt..." begann der Direktor, doch er kam nicht weiter.   
  
"Professor, egal was er ihnen erzählt hat, es stimmt nicht," kam es von einem aufgebrachten Harry.   
  
"Ich hab nichts mit seinem Sturz zu tun. Ich kann..." Nun wurde Harry von Snape unterbrochen.   
  
"Potter! Seien sie sofort still und lassen den Direktor aussprechen!"  
  
Harry funkelte Snape böse an, sagte aber nichts mehr. "Wie ich bereits schon sagte, haben wir etwas bei dem Gespräch entdeckt. Aber dazu kommen wir gleich."   
  
Er wandte sich wieder zu Draco.   
  
"Nun, da ist er."   
  
Harry wusste nicht, was Dumbledore meinte und war überrascht, als Draco sich zu Harry aufmachte und ihm die Hand entgegenstreckte. Als Draco dies tat, flackerte ganz kurz ein Bild in seinem Gedächtnis auf, welches ihn stocken lies.   
  
Er konnte das Bild nicht greifen, aber auch in dieser Szene streckte jemand... nein er, die Hand nach jemandem aus.   
  
Aber genauso plötzlich wie das Bild gekommen war, verschwand es dann auch.  
  
Draco blinzelte ein paar mal, schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder Harry zu.   
  
"Ich habe gehört, dass du mich gefunden und in die Krankenstation gebracht hast. Dafür möchte ich mich bei dir bedanken."   
  
Harry war so geschockt, dass er automatisch seine Hand ausstreckte und die von Malfoy ergriff. Dieser schüttelte seine Hand mit einem leichten Druck und lächelte Harry dabei noch an.   
  
"Ich bin Draco, aber das weißt du sicherlich schon." fuhr Draco fort und dann durchfuhr es ihn wieder. Noch ein Erinnerungsfetzen. Er konnte sich an grüne Augen erinnern, die ihn besorgt musterten und da wusste er es wieder.   
  
"Der Engel..." kam es von Draco.   
  
Dumbledore lächelte und Snape schien nun völlig die Fassung zu verlieren.   
  
"Professor, sie wollen doch nicht wirklich... Was ist denn an Potter schon engelhaft? Der Junge muss sich bei dem Sturz offensichtlich viel gravierender verletzt haben, als es am Anfang der Fall zu sein schien."  
  
"Severus wärst du so freundlich und würdest uns bitte allein lassen. Ich lasse dich rufen, wenn ich dich brauchen sollte," bat Dumbledore.   
  
Snape wollte zwar widersprechen, doch ein Blick von Dumbledore genügte, um ihn umzustimmen. Grummelnd verließ Snape die Krankenstation und Dumbledore richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Draco zu.   
  
"Draco, an was kannst du dich erinnern?"  
  
"Nur noch an diese grüne Augen," dabei fixierte er Harrys Blick. Harry fuhr es durch Mark und Bein. Draco hatte ihn noch nie so angesehen, niemand hatte ihn je so angesehen. Dieser Blick war so intensiv, dass Harry sich wegdrehen musste, um ihm zu entkommen, doch auch das nützte ihm nichts. Er konnte Dracos Blick immer noch auf sich spüren.   
  
"Was meinen sie mit erinnern und Malfoy mit Engel, Professor," wollte Harry wissen.   
  
"Hey, nur weil du ein Engel bist, heißt das nicht, dass du mich Malfoy nennen kannst. Ich heiße Draco!" Kam es scharf von Draco.  
  
Harry runzelte die Stirn, erwiderte aber nichts.  
  
"Wie du bemerkt haben solltest, hat Draco beim Sturz sein Gedächtnis verloren und es scheint so, dass er sich zwar daran erinnern kann, dass er ein Zauberer ist, aber alles, was mit seiner Person und Umwelt zu tun hat, hat er vergessen. In der Muggelwelt ist dieses Phänomen als partielle Amnesie bekannt. Also wärst du so freundlich und würdest uns nun sagen, was an dem besagten Tag passiert ist?"   
  
"Und was soll das mit dem Engel? Vielleicht hat Professor Snape recht und er hat sich wirklich schlimmer verletzt, als es den Anschein hatte."   
  
"Harry, bitte! Das einzige, an das sich Draco erinnern kann, ist ein ‚Engel' mit grünen Augen. Mehr weiß er nicht. Da du ihn als erster gefunden hast und er nicht ganz bei sinnen war, scheint er sich an dich nur noch als ‚Engel' zu erinnern. Also, erzähl uns, was passiert ist," sagte Dumbledore sachte, aber bestimmt.   
  
Harry musste nicht lange überlegen, es war zwar drei Tage her, aber er konnte sich noch gut an den Moment erinnern, als er Draco stürzen sah. Er glaubte sein Herz wolle stehen bleiben, als er dann bei Draco angekommen war, war er froh gewesen, dass dieser sein Bewusstsein wieder erlangt hatte. Zwar nur kurz, aber immerhin lange genug, um zu beweisen, dass er noch lebte.   
  
"Ähm, ich wollte an dem Tag Quidditch trainieren und Ron wollte mir dabei Gesellschaft leisten. Als wir uns dem Feld näherten konnte ich Ma... Draco erkennen, wie er auf seinem Besen flog und anscheinend nach dem Schnatz suchte. Doch plötzlich kam ein Klatscher auf ihm zugeflogen und ohne dass Draco reagieren konnte, hatte es ihn auch schon getroffen und er fiel zu Boden. Als ich bei ihm ankam, war er Bewusstlos. Ich habe mich vergewissert, dass er noch lebte, habe Ron zu Madame Pomfrey geschickt und habe dann selber M... Draco zu ihr gebracht. Sie hat uns gefragt, was passiert ist und uns dann aus der Krankenstation geschickt." Erwartungsvoll blickte Harry zu Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Der schien aber noch in Gedanken zu sein.   
  
"Und, was glauben sie nun," fragte Harry dann doch.   
  
Dumbledore schaute ihn mit einem nachdenklichen Blick an und fragte dann "Hast du noch jemanden auf dem Feld gesehen?"  
  
"Nein, Sir. Es war niemand außer Draco da," sagte Harry mit einem Seitenblick auf den blonden Jungen.   
  
Dieser hatte das Gespräch, eigentlich Harry stillschweigend beobachtet. Aber nun meldete er sich zu Wort.   
  
"Dann ist ja die ganze Sache klar. Ich hatte einen Unfall beim trainieren und das ist alles. Kann ich nun wieder entlassen werden?"   
  
"Leider nicht. Wir wissen noch nicht, wie es zu dem Unfall gekommen ist. Wenn sie eigentlich allein trainiert haben, dürfte sie kein Klatscher treffen, denn sie sind ja der Sucher ihres Teams. Was also sollten sie mit dem Klatscher tun," sagte Dumbledore.   
  
"Heißt das, dass es Absicht gewesen ist," wollte Harry wissen.   
  
"Das kann ich noch nicht sagen. Es könnte auch ganz gut sein, dass Draco vergessen hat, den Koffer mit den Bällen richtig zu zuschließen. Aber er sollte erst mal in der Krankenstation bleiben. Wir sollten noch nicht bekannt geben, dass er sein Gedächtnis verloren hat. Hm..." er schien wieder zu überlegen. "Ich sollte eine Konferenz für die Lehrer einberufen, um ihnen von Dracos Situation zu berichten. Damit er für die nächsten Tage entschuldigt ist." Dumbledore schien laut zu denken. Harry schaute kurz zu Draco und wandte sich dann wieder Professor Dumbledore zu.  
  
"Kann ich dann auch wieder zurück zu meinem Gemeinschaftsraum, Professor," fragte er.   
  
"Ja, Harry. Das kannst du. Wenn ich dich noch mal brauchen sollte, weiß ich, wo ich dich finden kann." Und damit drehte sich Dumbledore auch schon um und trat aus der Krankenstation. Als sich auch Harry abwenden und gehen wollte, hörte er ein Räuspern seitens Dracos.  
  
"Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, noch hier zu bleiben?"   
  
"Ich habe noch Hausaufgaben zu machen, ich kann dir aber jemanden aus deinem Haus holen," war Harrys Antwort.  
  
"Bist du denn nicht im selben Haus, wie ich," fragte Draco verwundert.  
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht. Du bist in Slytherin und ich in Gryffindor."  
  
"Kann man denn die Häuser wechseln, wenn man will?"  
  
"Wieso sollte jemand sein Haus wechseln wollen? Ich weiß nicht, du musst Professor Dumbledore fragen."  
  
"Ich würde mein Haus wechseln wollen. Ich kann mich sowieso an niemanden erinnern. Der einzige, den ich kenne, bist du. Wieso sollte ich dann nicht nach Gryffindor kommen," kam es patzig von Draco. Plötzlich fing Harry an zu lachen. Draco war sichtlich irritiert.   
  
"Warum lachst du," fragte er leicht beleidigt.   
  
"Warum ich lache? Du, ein Malfoy, in Gryffindor? Ha, das ist einfach zu komisch. So wie Feuer und Wasser Gegensätze sind, so sind es auch Slytherin und Gryffindor."   
  
Draco konnte Harrys Reaktion nicht nachvollziehen. Er hatte sogar überhört, dass Harry ihn Malfoy genannt hatte.   
  
"Heißt das, dass wir beide auch Gegensätze sind," wollte der blonde Junge nun wissen.   
  
"So könnte man es sagen," kam es leise von Harry. "Wir hatten nicht gerade ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zueinander."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Warum?"   
  
Harry hätte in diesem Augenblick Malfoy alles mögliche an den Kopf werfen können, dass er seine Freunde beleidigte, dass er arrogant war, eine falsche Schlange, ihm das Leben schwer machte. Aber er tat es nicht. Er schaute den Jungen mit dem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck an und sagte nur: "Die Umstände haben es so ergeben." Mit einem Schulterzucken fügte er noch hinzu: "Es sollte wohl nicht sein... ich weiß auch nicht." Es herrschte schweigen. Draco war immer noch nicht ganz klar, was Harry meinte, aber dieser schien nicht näher auf das eingehen zu wollen, was er gerade gesagt hatte.   
  
"Wieso willst du dein Haus wechseln, wenn du dich nicht mal an die Personen erinnern kannst, mit denen du zusammengelebt hast," fragte Harry plötzlich.  
  
Draco zögerte nur einen Augenblick und antwortete dann. "Dass ist es ja! Ich kann mich an niemanden erinnern. Was soll ich denn dann in dem Haus?"  
  
"Was willst du dann in Gryffindor? Da kennst du auch niemanden."   
  
"Doch, ich kenne dich. Wo ist also das Problem?"  
  
"Mich? ...Draco, ich habe dir doch gerade eben erklärt, dass wir keine Freunde waren. Das ginge einfach nicht!"  
  
"Das sagst du. Ich frage einfach Professohr Dumbledore!"  
  
"Das ist doch..." Harry verstummte und schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. Draco schien zwar sein Gedächtnis verloren zu haben, aber er war immer noch ein Sturkopf. Da fiel ihm plötzlich ein, wie Draco ihn angeredet hatte, als sie sich die Hände gaben.   
  
"Wieso hast du mich Engel genannt?"  
  
Draco schwieg. Er wusste nicht, wie er das Harry erklären sollte. Was sollte er auch sagen? Dass er nach seinem Sturz einen Engel gesehen zu haben glaubte und wie es schien, dass es ‚nur' Harry gewesen war?   
  
"I...i...ich weiß nicht," stammelte Draco und wurde rot. Er wurde von Harry mit einem skeptischen Blick bedacht.   
  
"Du willst mir doch nicht weismachen, dass du nicht weißt, warum du eine bestimmte Person auf eine bestimmte Art ansprichst? Das ist absurd! ...Also, los. Sag mir warum," verlangte Harry mit etwas barscherer Stimme, als beabsichtigt.   
  
"Als, ich nach dem Sturz kurz bei Sinnen war, habe ich etwas wunderschönes gesehen. So kam es mir jedenfalls vor. Es sah aus wie ein Engel und hatte die selben Augen, wie du. Als ich dann in deine Augen sah, dachte ich, dass du der Engel bist. Aber wahrscheinlich hat dieser Professor Snape Recht und ich habe mich wirklich schlimmer verletzt, als es den Anschein hat," beendete Draco seine Erklärung. Er wartete auf eine Reaktion von Harry.   
  
Harry schaute ihn an und meinte nur "wahrscheinlich". Nach kurzem überlegen fügte er noch hinzu. "Wenn du nach Gryffindor kommen würdest, gäbe es nur Probleme. Ich weiß nicht, ob dich die anderen Gryffindors akzeptieren würden und dein Haus würde dich nur quälen. Es wäre also unmöglich!"  
  
"Würdest du mich denn in Gryffindor akzeptieren," fragte Draco.  
  
"Natürlich," erwiderte Harry unbewusst. "Wieso auch nicht?" Damit war für Harry das Gespräch beendet und er drehte sich um, um die Krankenstation endgültig zu verlassen.   
  
"Harry?" hielt ihn Draco noch einmal auf.   
  
"Ja, Draco," fragte er, ohne sich umzudrehen.  
  
"Kommst du mich morgen besuchen," wollte Draco schüchtern wissen.  
  
"Wenn du willst, kann ich kurz vorbeischauen." Und damit verließ er endgültig die Krankenstation.   
  
Und man konnte noch ein leises "Ich würde mich sehr freuen, mein Engel" vernehmen, bevor die Tür sich schloss. Harry musste über diese Anrede lächeln. 


	3. Chapter Three

Titel: Lost Memories - Witness of Hate  
  
Autor: Ralna  
  
Teil: 3/?  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco  
  
Warnings: Slash, OOC Draco, wahrscheinlich auch Harry, könnte langweilig werden, weil nicht sehr viel passiert, sehr lange, verschachtelte Sätze  
  
Summary: Nach einem Unfall verliert Draco sein Gedächtnis und ist irgendwie total durch den Wind. Spielt im 6. Schuljahr  
  
Widmung: Herm84 (lest ihre fanfics) *knuddel* Maxcat *knuddel* (lest auch ihre, vor allem = Malfoys Drache) , sie kennt mich zwar net, aber an hiei_chan (sie schreibt tolle slash-stories), cristall und alle Slashautoren   
  
A/N: Hallooo!!!! *wink, wink* ich hoffe, ihr musstet nicht zu lange auf dieses Chapter warten. Ich bin etwas faul und lese auch lieber, als meine Story abzutippen.   
  
An dieser Stelle noch mal Danke an Herm, weil sie die Story überlesen hat... *knuddel*  
  
Also, in diesem Chapter passiert ja eigentlich nicht sehr viel, aber es gibt einen Hinweis, worauf die Geschichte hinauslaufen wird, oder so. *hach* (meine Deutschlehrerin ~ ha, die Frau ist weg~ *partyfeier* würde mich für diesen Ausdruck köpfen.) Also, hier kommt ein Hinweis, warum das mit Draco passiert sein könnte... *hi, hi* Na ja, bevor ich noch viel mehr verrate, viel Spaß beim lesen und rätseln, aber so schwer wird das schon nicht sein, oder?  
  
A/N2: Ich möchte noch mal allen danken, die eine Review hinterlassen haben:   
  
MaxCat: Mit dem Hinweis wird klar werden, ob es ein Unfall war oder nicht, dank dir! *bussi and hug*  
  
Sweet_Dreams2: Es wird noch lustig, wart's ab *hi,hi* P.S. ich liebe deine story... *kicher*  
  
Alfiriel1: Schön, das zu hören. Ich werde versuchen mich zu beeilen, kann aber nichts versprechen *knuddel* Und danke, dass du mich in deine Favoriten aufgenommen hast *bussi*  
  
Vanilla: Hier kommt noch etwas, um deiner Meinung zu helfen, aber wie schon erwähnt, passiert hier nicht wirklich viel...  
  
Ivine: danke!!!!!! *hug you tight*  
  
Night: *rot werd* Dankeschön, ich habe mich wirklich sehr gefreut! *bussi*  
  
Yanjara: hey, meine französichkünste reichen noch aus, um das zu verstehen. danke! *hug*  
  
Ihr habt mich alle glücklich gemacht! Daaaaankeschön!!!! *alle knuddel*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lost Memories - Witness of Hate  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Es war ein anstrengender Tag für Draco gewesen. Man hatte ihm von seinem Vater und von seinem Haus erzählt. Er war der einzige Sohn und Erbe von Lucius Malfoy! Malfoy, pah, was für ein Name. Er wollte sich nicht so nennen. Der Name gefiel ihm nicht.  
  
Und er hatte seinen Engel kennen gelernt. Sein Engel war Harry Potter. Harry hatte wunderschöne grüne Augen. So grün, dass man gerne die Zeit vergaß, um in ihnen zu versinken.  
  
Harry erschien genauso wunderschön, wie seine Augen. Er hatte Draco gerettet. Harry hatte etwas an sich, dass Draco nicht losließ. Er wollte sich ungedingt mit ihm anfreunden. Da er erfahren hatte, dass er in einem anderen Haus als Harry war, wollte und musste er das Haus wechseln. Er konnte sich sowieso an niemanden erinnern und die einzige Person, zu dem er eine Verbindung hatte, war die, die er auf gar keinen Fall verlieren wollte.   
  
‚Ich sollte morgen mit Dumbledore darüber reden. Ich bin sicher, dass ich ihn davon überzeugen kann, dass es für mich das beste wäre mit Harry zusammen zu sein.' Es musste einfach klappen. Ohne seinen Engel schien er ohne Hoffnung für die Rückkehr seiner Erinnerungen... aber wollte er sich überhaupt erinnern? Vor allem, weil er nicht mit Harry befreundet zu sein schien...!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dumbledore hatte die ganze Lehrerschaft außer Snape in seinem Büro versammelt.   
  
"Es geht um den Unfall von Mr. Malfoy. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber es könnte sein, dass es doch kein Unfall war. Er hat an dem Tag alleine trainiert, aber er wurde von einem Klatscher getroffen, so dass er dann ohnmächtig gefallen ist."  
  
Vereinzelte ‚oh's und ‚ah's waren zu hören.   
  
"Aber woher wissen sie das, Albus," wollte Professor McGonagall wissen.   
  
"Ich habe die Person gefragt, die ihn gefunden hat. Harry Potter. Er hat gesehen, wie der junge Malfoy gestürzt ist und ihn in die Krankenstation gebracht."  
  
Wieder vereinzelte ‚ah's.   
  
"Und was sollen sie jetzt von uns, Albus," wollte Professor Flitwick wissen.   
  
"Das ist noch nicht alles. Der junge Malfoy hat eine partielle Amnesie. Dies ist ein Begriff der Muggel und bedeutet, dass ein bestimmter Teil des Gedächtnisses geschädigt oder ausgefallen ist.   
  
In Dracos Fall ist das sein Erinnerungsvermögen an Personen. Er hat alle Menschen vergessen, die er jemals getroffen hat. Aber er weiß noch, dass er ein Zauberer ist. Also müssen wir nicht am Anfang beginnen, um ihn mit allem vertraut zu machen."   
  
"Haben sie schon seine Eltern informiert," fragte einer der Professoren.   
  
"Nein." Dumbledore schwieg. "Und, um ehrlich zu sein, das habe ich auch nicht vor. Ich will erst sehen, wie sich die ganze Geschichte entwickelt, später kann ich Lucius Malfoy immer noch eine Eule schicken."   
  
Ein zustimmendes Nicken des größten Teils der Lehrerschaft war zu sehen.   
  
"Albus, du hast uns immer noch nicht gesagt, was du nun von uns willst."  
  
"Wir müssen alle etwas nachsichtiger mit ihm sein. Vor allem, wenn er uns Fragen stellt, deren Antworten er eigentlich kennen müsste."  
  
"Okay, wir werden das schon machen," antwortete einer der Lehrer.   
  
"Dann ist ja gut. Ich weiß noch nicht, ob wir den Schülern mitteilen sollten, dass Draco sein Gedächtnis verloren hat. Oh, da fällt mir ein, er möchte nicht Mr. Malfoy genannt werden. Sprecht ihn einfach mit Draco an."  
  
"Wieso denn das," fragte Professor McGonagall erstaunt.   
  
"Ich kann euch nur das sagen, was Draco mir gesagt hat. Ihm gefallt der Name Malfoy nicht, also denkt daran."  
  
"Das ist zwar nicht üblich, aber es sollte kein Problem sein," vernahm man von Professor Trelawney.   
  
"Aber wie sollen wir denn von den Schülern geheim halten, dass Mr. Malfoy, äh, Draco sein Gedächtnis verloren hat?"  
  
"Das ist es ja, worüber ich mir Gedanken mache. Bis uns etwas einfällt, sollte Draco in der Krankenstation bleiben."   
  
Darauf erwiderten die Lehrer nichts und Dumbledore entlies sie mit einem Nicken.   
  
‚Hm... was ist wirklich passiert? Wieso sollte Draco durch einen Klatscher von seinem Besen stürzen, wenn er der Sucher seiner Hausmannschaft ist? Oder hat mir Harry nicht die Wahrheit gesagt und er hat sich mit Draco geprügelt? Hm... ich weiß nicht...'   
  
Dumbledore bewegte sich zu seinem Schrank und holte sein Denkarium heraus. Wieder an seinem Schreibtisch, setzte er seinen Zauberstab an die Schläfe und zog so einem Gedanken heraus und fügte ihn ins Denkarium. So verbrachte er den Rest des Tages.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry war verwirrt. Die Unterhaltung mit Professor Dumbledore und die anschließende mit Malfoy, hatte ihm zugesetzt.   
  
Malfoy hatte durch den Sturz sein Gedächtnis oder einen Teil davon verloren. Er war dadurch ganz anders, vor allem freundlicher geworden. Malfoy hatte sich sogar bei ihm bedankt.   
  
Und dann der Blick, als er Harry einen Engel genannt hatte. 'Ha... Engel! Und das aus Malfoys Mund. Er kann sich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern, dass er mich früher geärgert, wenn nicht sogar gehasst hat.'   
  
"Ah, Harry! Da bist du ja endlich," wurde Harry von Ron aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er hatte ihn und Hermine, die jetzt beide vor ihm standen nicht bemerkt. Und schon machte Hermine weiter.   
  
"Wir haben dich gesucht. Ein Drittklässler hat uns erzählt, dass Professor Snape dich aus der Bibliothek geholt hat. Was war denn los?"  
  
Harry drehte sich zu Ron und fragte ihn. "Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, wie wir Malfoy auf dem Quidditchfeld gefunden haben? Professor Dumbledore wollte von mir wissen, wie es zu dem Sturz gekommen ist. Tja und das war's dann auch schon."   
  
Er stockte. Sollte er ihnen noch mehr erzählen? Die Entscheidung wurde ihm von Hermine abgenommen.   
  
"Wieso wollte Dumbledore von dir wissen, was passiert ist? Was ist denn mit Malfoy," fragte sie ihn.  
  
"Malfoy hat bestimmt erzählt, dass du ihn vom Besen gestoßen hast und Professor Dumbledore wollte deine Version der Geschehnisse hören, oder," fragte Ron mit glühenden Augen.  
  
"Nein," kam es von Harry.   
  
"Dumbledore hat ihm doch nicht geglaubt? Ich..." Ron wollte sich schon auf den Weg machen, um seinen Freund bei dem Direktor zu unterstützen, als Harry ihn am Arm zurückriss.  
  
"Nein Ron, warte. Hör mir doch mal zu," sagte er. Er hatte keine andere Wahl, er musste es ihnen sagen. Früher oder später würden sie es sowieso erfahren. "Malfoy hat sein Gedächtnis verloren. Deshalb wollte Professor Dumbledore von mir wissen, was passiert ist."  
  
"Wirklich?" Ron schien sehr erfreut über diese Nachricht. "Wird er jetzt die Schule verlassen?"  
  
"Ron!" Hermine schaute ihren Freund entsetzt an.  
  
Er rothaarige Junge drehte sich zu seiner Freundin. "Was denn? Passiert ihm recht. Er hat es verdient, dafür, dass er all die Jahre so ekelhaft zu uns war!"  
  
"Ich muss dich enttäuschen, Ron," warf Harry ein, bevor Hermine zu einer Schimpftirade ansetzen konnte. "Er hat nur seine Erinnerungen an uns und alle Personen verloren. Er weiß, dass er ein Zauberer ist, aber das ist auch schon alles."  
  
"Hä? Wie soll das denn gehen," wollte ein irritierter Ron wissen.  
  
"Hey, davon habe ich schon mal gehört. Das nennt man partielle Amnesie," mischte sich wieder Hermine in das Gespräch ein.  
  
"Das hat auch Professor Dumbledore gesagt," bestätigte Harry.  
  
"Bedeutet das, dass er die Schule doch nicht verlassen wird?" Man konnte Ron seine Enttäuschung anhören.  
  
"Das bedeutet es, Ron. Zu früh gefreut, Kumpel." Er bekam einen aufmunternden Klaps an seine Schulter.   
  
"Och ne! Toll! Na ja und was soll jetzt mit ihm werden," fragte er seinen langjährigen Freund.  
  
"Weiß ich auch nicht. Dumbledore hat sonst nicht von mir gewollt," antwortete Harry.  
  
"Ich habe 'ne Idee. Lass uns deinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang nehmen und spionieren, was die bereden," schlug Ron vor.  
  
"Nee, lass mal, Ron. Ich muss noch meine Zaubertränkehausaufgaben machen. Hab keine Lust auf Ärger mit Snape, außerdem bin ich müde."  
  
Ohne auf die Reaktion seiner Freunde zu warten, drehte sich Harry um und verschwand in Richtung Bibliothek.  
  
"Hey Herm, ich habe das Gefühl, das Harry bald genauso wird wie du," stellte Ron fest.  
  
"Was soll das denn heißen," fragte Hermine aufgebracht.  
  
"Och, nichts. War nur so daher gesagt."  
  
"Wo doch grad die Rede von der Bibliothek war. Lass und auch dahin gehen, ich muss noch nach etwas suchen."  
  
Ron verdrehte die Augen und wurde schon im nächsten Augenblick von Hermine weggezogen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sir,  
  
Ich habe versucht meinen Auftrag auszuführen. Leider wurde ich dabei von Potter gestört, so dass er wahrscheinlich noch lebt. Potter hat ihn gefunden und in die Krankenstation gebracht. Seit dem 'Unfall' ist er dort.  
  
Ich hatte noch nicht die Gelegenheit, mir die Folgen anzusehen. Ich werde dies aber noch heute Nacht nachholen.  
  
Ich werde mich melden, sobald sich etwas neues ergibt.  
  
Mit Demut,  
  
Ihr Diener   
  
Er schaute sich den Brief, den er geschrieben hatte, noch mal an. Mit einem zufriedenen Kopfnicken, versiegelte er den Brief und machte sich auf den Weg zur Eulerei.   
  
Er musste seinem Meister unbedingt mitteilen, wie weit er war, damit er keine Probleme bekam. Er war sich nicht mal wirklich sicher, ob der Brief seinem Meister nicht einen Grund geben würde, um auf ihn sauer zu werden. Er seufzte ein letztes Mal und schickte dann seine dunkle Eule in die genauso dunkle Nacht.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Draco sehr munter. Das erschöpfte Gefühl von gestern war verschwunden. Der Gedanke an gestern rief die Erinnerung an seinen Plan wach. Er musste zu Dumbledore.  
  
Draco wusste, dass er die Krankenstation nicht verlassen sollte, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. Er musste mit dem Schulleiter über die Sache mit den Häusern reden.  
  
Er zog sich hastig aber sorgfältig an und schlich zur Tür, bevor Madame Pomfrey kam. Er schaute sich kurz draußen um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass draußen niemand war und schlüpfte dann raus, um sich von seinen eigenen Schritten leiten zu lassen. 


	4. Chapter Four

Titel: Lost Memories - Witness of Hate  
  
Autor: Ralna  
  
Teil: 4/?  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco  
  
Warnings: Slash, OOC Draco, wahrscheinlich auch Harry, könnte langweilig werden, weil nicht sehr viel passiert, sehr lange, verschachtelte Sätze  
  
Summary: Nach einem Unfall verliert Draco sein Gedächtnis und ist irgendwie total durch den Wind. Spielt im 6. Schuljahr  
  
Widmung: Herm84 (lest ihre fanfics) *knuddel* Maxcat *knuddel* (lest auch ihre, vor allem = Malfoys Drache) , sie kennt mich zwar net, aber an hiei_chan (sie schreibt tolle slash-stories), cristall und alle Slashautoren   
  
A/N: *vorsichtig umschau* *herauskomm* Es tut mir sooooo leid, dass ihr soooo lange auf dieses Chapter warten musstet. Ich habe zwar versucht mich zu beeilen, aber es gab immer etwas, was dazwischen kam. *verbeug* I'm really sorry! Aber ich bin jetzt im Abristress, das hällt mich einfach auf. Die Lehrer sind beängstigend. "wenn ihr nach den weihnachtsferien anfangt, alles zu wiederholen, ist es schon zu spät" das macht mir irgendwie angst. Ich bin nicht der Typ, der lernen kann. *mist* Aber egal, back to topic. Also, in diesem Chapter passiert wieder etwas mehr. Draco kommt seinem Wunsch näher... *hi,hi* Ignoriert meine Anfälle... Ach so, das mit dem Diener klärt sich erst später auf, aber ihr könnt raten, wer es ist! *hi,hi*  
  
Jo, das wär's dann auch schon, was ich zu sagen hätte! ~Als ob sie nicht schon genug geredet hätte, oder?~ Ignoriert auch sie! Jep, ich wünsch' euch dann noch viel Spaß mit dem Chap, cu *waves* Ralna   
  
A/N2: Ein riesen Daaaaaankeschön an alle, die eine Review hinterlassen haben: Sweet_Dreams2, Vanilla, MaxCat, Night, Assasin, Ivine. Daaaaankeschön! *hugs everyone tight*  
  
P.S: Auch ein riesen Dank an Herm, für's Beta. Ich weiß, dass ich viel von meiner müden Freundin verlangt hab. Ich hoffe, dass sie SOWI trotzdem morgen früh überlebt, ich werd's bestimmt net! *bussi* *tight hug*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lost Memories - Witness of Hate  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Dumbledore saß in seinem Büro und überlegte, wie er den Schülern erklären sollte, was mit Draco passiert war, ohne ihnen von seinem Sturz zu erzählen. Das würde schwierig werden.  
  
'Hm... was könnte ich ihnen sagen? Was würde Dracos Verhalten erklären? Und was soll ich mit Severus machen? Er ist so erzürnt... Severus... ich habe eine Idee!'  
  
Der Professor erhob sich und trat an seinen Kamin. Er sagte einen Spruch und das Gesicht von Severus erschien in den Flammen.   
  
"Severus, ich habe eine Idee, wie wir Dracos Verhalten erklären können. Würdest du bitte in mein Büro kommen, damit wir den weiteren Fortgang besprechen können."  
  
"Wie sie wollen," antwortete Snape und verschwand mit einem 'Plop'   
  
Dumbledore hatte sich gerade zu seinem Tisch gedreht, als er spürte, dass jemand vor seinem Büro stand.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco stand vor dem großen Gargoyle, ohne zu wissen, wie er hierher gekommen war. Er war zwar auf dem Weg hierher ein paar Leuten begegnet, aber die hatten ihn allesamt schräg angesehen, nachdem er sie freundlich gegrüßt hatte. Er wusste aber nicht, was er tun musste, um in das Büro zu gelangen. Gerade als er am grübeln war, bewegte sich das Gargoyle und eine gewundene Treppe kam zum Vorschein. Er stieg die Treppe hoch, doch bevor Draco anklopfte, hörte er schon Dumbledores Stimme.  
  
"Du kannst reinkommen," und er trat ein.  
  
Dumbledore lächelte ihn an und wies ihm mit der Hand, sich zu setzen. Dabei fragte er "Was kann ich für dich tun?"  
  
Der blonde Junge schaute dem Schulleiter in das freundliche Gesicht und zögerte etwas. Doch dann erinnerte er sich an Harrys Gesicht und atmete tief ein.  
  
"Also, Sir. Es geht darum, was mit mir nach meiner Entlassung aus der Krankenstation passieren soll."   
  
Bei diesem Satz konnte man ein kurzes Aufleuchten in Dumbledores Augen sehen. Ohne dies zu registrieren, fuhr Draco fort.  
  
"Wie sie wissen, kann ich mich an niemanden mehr erinnern. Damit es für mich einfacher wird mich an die anderen zu gewöhnen, würde ich gerne, soviel Zeit wie möglich mit der einzigen Person verbringen, die mir bekannt ist."  
  
"Und wer soll das bitteschön sein," fragte Dumbledore belustigt.  
  
Draco schluckte und schaute Dumbledore fest an. "Harry Potter, Sir."  
  
Dumbledores Mund zierte nun ein sanftes Lächeln.  
  
"Und was bedeutet es nun im Klartext, Draco?"  
  
Draco atmete noch einmal tief ein und erklärte sich dann mit fester Stimme.  
  
"Sir, ich wollte fragen, ob ich in das gleiche Haus wie Harry umziehen kann."  
  
Dumbledores Augenbrauen zogen sich nach oben und er fragte den Jungen vor sich.  
  
"Draco, bist du dir im klaren, was du da willst?"  
  
"Ja Sir. Ich will nach Gryffindor wechseln."  
  
"Du scheinst dir sicher zu sein, aber ich sollte dich noch darüber aufklären, dass deine ganze Familie in Slytherin war."  
  
"Das ist für mich nicht wichtig. Mir ist es wichtiger mit Harry in einem Haus zu sein. Ich denke, dass es mir helfen wird, mich wieder an alles zu erinnern."  
  
"Wenn du das denkst, Draco, dann sollte ich mit deinem Hauslehrer darüber reden. Und natürlich mit Professor McGonagall," erwiderte Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln. In dem Moment klopfte es an Dumbledores Bürotür.  
  
"Du kannst reinkommen, Severus," forderte ihn der Direktor ein.   
  
"Severus, schön, dass du schnell kommen konntest. Ich wollte Draco auch gerade vor der Idee erzählen," begrüßte der Direktor den Zaubertränkemeister.  
  
"Was für eine Idee," wollte der blonde Junge sofort wissen.  
  
Snape schenkte dem Jungen nur einen bösen Blick und setzte sich auf einen Wink von Dumbledore auf den Stuhl neben Draco.  
  
"Eine Idee, wie wir deinen Mitschülern deine partielle Amnesie erklären können," klärte Dumbledore ihn auf.  
  
"Und die wäre," fragte Snape barsch.  
  
Dumbledore ignoriert Snapes Ton und fuhr fort. "Wir werden ihnen sagen, dass du in einen Zaubertrank, den du für Professor Snape brauen musstest, eine falsche Zutat gegeben hast und dadurch ein Verwirrungstrank entstanden ist. Du hast ihn probiert und seit dem kannst du dich an keine Person mehr erinnern."  
  
"Das würden die Slytherins nicht glauben. Keiner von ihnen wäre so dumm einen Trank zu probieren, den sie falsch gebraut haben," warf Snape gehässig ein.  
  
"Aber, aber Severus. Draco wusste ja nicht, dass er den Trank falsch zubereitet hat," erwiderte Dumbledore mit einem Zwinkern zu Draco. "Du hast ihn untersucht, nachdem wir Draco gefunden haben und er uns von seinem Trank erzählt hat."  
  
Snape wusste, dass Dumbledore darauf bestehen würde, alles zu erzählen, wie er es sich ausgedacht hatte. Egal welchen Einwand er hätte, Dumbledore hätte sicher zu jedem eine passende Antwort gehabt. So gab er sich geschlagen und nickte einfach nur, das Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln quittierte.   
  
"Nun, da wir das Problem geklärt haben, Severus, würdest du bitte Minerva benachrichtigen? Ich habe etwas mit euch beiden in Bezug auf Draco zu besprechen."  
  
Snape hob nur eine Augenbraue und stand auf und verließ das Büro. Dumbledore wandte sich an Draco.   
  
"Bist du damit einverstanden, Draco?"  
  
"Vollkommen, Sir." Der Junge blickte ihn erwartend an.  
  
Es war schon erstaunlich, wie anders der Junge schien, seit er sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte. ‚Es war bestimmt auch zu seinem Vorteil, wenn er für kurze Zeit mit Harry leben würde. Aber in dem selben Turm, wie alle anderen Gryffindors? Außerdem würde Draco wahrscheinlich auch Probleme mit den Slytherins bekommen. Ich sollte mit Minerva und Severus darüber beraten.'   
  
"Nun, Draco, ich bitte dich in die Krankenstation zurückzukehren und auf eine Nachricht von mir zu warten. Ich werde alles Nötige wegen deinem, sagen wir, 'Wechsel' mit deinen beiden Lehrern besprechen. So lange wirst du dich weiter erholen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"  
  
"Jawohl, Sir." Damit erhob dich der junge Mann und verließ das Büro. Unten begegnete er den Professoren McGonagall und Snape. Er grüßte beide mit einem Nicken und Lächeln und kehrte, wie von Dumbledore verlangt in die Krankenstation zurück. Dieses mal begegnete er niemandem auf seinem Weg.  
  
Kaum in der Krankenstation angekommen, kam auch schon Madame Pomfrey zu ihm angelaufen und schimpfte ihn. Wie er es hätte wagen können, in seinem Zustand sein Bett zu verlassen und wie verantwortungslos das doch von ihm gewesen sei.   
  
Sie zauberte ihm einen Schlafanzug und steckte ihn wieder in sein Bett. Gerade als er ihr erklären wollte, warum er die Krankenstation verlassen hatte, gab sie ihm einen Trank, den er ohne Widerworte trinken musste. Wenige Sekunden später war er eingeschlafen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dumbledore hatte den ganzen Nachmittag mit den Professoren McGonagall und Snape verbracht diskutierend verbracht.   
  
Als Snape von Dracos Hauswechselwunsch gehört hatte, hatte er sehr wütend reagiert. Er hatte angefangen Dumbledore anzuschreien, wie er es wagen konnte, dem Jungen etwas zu erlauben, wenn er doch gar nicht bei Sinnen war.   
  
Professor McGonagall hatte nicht besser reagiert. Sie hatte sich geweigert, dass Draco in ihr Haus kam.   
  
Dann hatten beide Professoren angefangen, sich gegenseitig anzuschreien, bis Dumbledore sie zu Ruhe gebracht hatte. Er hatte ihnen erklärt, dass er einen Alternativvorschlag haben würde. So hatte er ihnen davon erzählt und nun waren sie auf dem Weg zu Draco.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wieso haben sie mir einen Schlaftrank gegeben," konnte man eine Jungenstimme lautstark vernehmen.   
  
"Ich musste sichergehen, dass sie nicht wieder herumstreunen," war die Antwort.   
  
"Aber sie wissen doch gar nicht, wo ich war. Sie..." Doch bevor Draco weitersprechen konnte, wurde die Tür aufgemacht und Dumbledore trat mit den beiden Professoren im Schlepptau ein.  
  
Als Draco erkannte, wer gekommen war, wandte er sich an Dumbledore und löcherte ihn sofort.  
  
"Haben sie sich entschieden? Darf ich wechseln?"  
  
"Ganz ruhig, mein Junge. Ja, wir haben uns entscheiden."  
  
"Ich darf also nach Gryffindor wechseln?"  
  
"Ähm, nein. Wir haben uns für eine andere Alternative entschieden, die beide Hauslehrer zufrieden gestellt hat. Du wirst mit Harry eigene Gemächer bekommen. Ihr werdet noch heute einziehen, damit wir keine Zeit verschwenden. Dann kann ich auch heute abend beim Essen der Schule mitteilen, was wir besprochen haben.   
  
Ich hoffe, du bist nicht enttäuscht, aber wir haben uns wegen deiner Sicherheit so entschieden. Es ist immer noch nicht geklärt, ob es ein Unfall war. Außerdem würden die jeweiligen Hausmitglieder deinen Wechsel nicht einfach so hinnehmen. Wie gesagt, es ist zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit. Bist du einverstanden?"  
  
"Ich komme nicht nach Gryffindor, aber darf mit Harry zusammen ziehen? Natürlich bin ich einverstanden," freute sich Draco. Er schien wie ein kleines Kind, dem man gerade erlaubt hatte, mit einem Karussell zu fahren. Dumbledore lächelte den Jungen warm an.  
  
Genau in diesem Moment wurde an die Krankenstationstür geklopft und herein kam kein geringerer als Harry Potter. Bei diesem Anblick hellte sich Dracos Gesicht noch mehr auf, falls das ging.   
  
"Hallo Harry, schön dass du da bist," grüßte der blonde Junge den Neuankömmling überschwänglich.  
  
"Ja, hi," antwortete dieser verlegen. Er war sich nicht sicher, warum er gekommen war. In erster Linie lag es daran, dass er es gestern Draco versprochen hatte. Aber warum waren dann die Professoren Dumbledore, McGonagall und Snape auch da?  
  
"Ist etwas passiert," fragte er nun doch besorgt.  
  
"Wie man es nimmt, Potter," war die mürrische Antwort von Snape.  
  
"Nein, es ist nichts schlimmes passiert. Es gibt sogar eher gute Nachrichten," antwortete Draco in einem erfreuten Tonfall.   
  
"Wenn man das so sagen kann," kam es nun auch von Professor McGonagall.  
  
Harrys Blick streifte von Professor zu Professor. Die beiden Hauslehrer schauten mürrisch und säuerlich drein. Dumbledore lächelte nur geheimnisvoll und Draco schien vollends glücklich zu sein.  
  
"Wäre bitte jemand so gütig, mich aufzuklären, was los ist," fragte Harry, nun seinerseits sauer.   
  
"Also, es ist so..." begann Draco. 


	5. Chapter Fife

Titel: Lost Memories - Witness of Hate  
  
Autor: Ralna  
  
Teil: 5/?  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco  
  
Warnings: Slash, OOC Draco, wahrscheinlich auch Harry, sehr lange, verschachtelte Sätze, bissel Spioler  
  
Summary: Nach einem Unfall verliert Draco sein Gedächtnis und ist irgendwie total durch den Wind. Spielt im 6. Schuljahr  
  
Widmung: Herm84 (lest ihre fanfics) *knuddel* Maxcat *knuddel* (lest auch ihre, vor allem = Malfoys Drache) , sie kennt mich zwar net, aber an hiei_chan (sie schreibt tolle slash-stories) und cristall und alle Slashautoren  
  
A/N: Hi Leute! *waves* Sorry, dass es soooooo lange gedauert hat, aber abgesehen davon, dass ich selber Stories lesen musste, hatte ich noch ne Menge Schulkram zu erledigen. Klausuren mussten geschriben werden, Referate gemacht... Also hatte ich unmengen zu tun. Es tut mir echt Leid.  
  
Dieses Chap ist mal wieder so ein Infochap, denk ich. Na jo, lest es einfach, würde mich freuen. Und, wir kommen der Haupthandlung immer näher! *g*  
  
A/N2: Mal wieder muss ich ein rieeeesen Daaaaaakneschön loswerden. Ihr habt mich alle glücklich gemacht (und bedenket, andere Leute glücklich zu machen, ist eine gute Tat): yvymaus, Susy2902, Sweet_Dreams (sorry für's wieder lange warten lassen), MaxCat (Hey, das macht überhaupt nichts. Hauptsache du hast es gelesen und das reicht mir schon! Geht es bei dir auch bald weiter? Oder brauchst du eine Muse?) und Merilflower *cuddles all* Thank you sooo much!  
  
Und noch mal ein extra Dankeschön an Herm, die beta gemacht hat! Danke Schatz! mir Fällt gerade auf, dass ich auch das letzte Update vor einer Sowistunde gemacht hatte. was das wohl zu bedeuten hat? *g* *bussi* *tight hug*  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lost Memories - Witness of Hate  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Also, es ist so," begann Draco. "Wie du weißt, kann ich mich ja an niemanden erinnern. Also habe ich Professor Dumbledore vorgeschlagen, dass wir beide," dabei zeigte er auf Harry und sich "zusammen leben. Eigentlich wollte ich ja nach Gryffindor, aber Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape waren dagegen."  
  
"Heißt das, dass ich nach Slytherin muss," fragte Harry entsetzt. Sollte es nun doch so kommen, dass der Sprechende Hut seinen Willen bekam und er nach Slytherin kam?  
  
"Oh Gott, nein," rief Professor Snape noch entsetzter als Harry aus. "Das würde ich niemals zulassen." Sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von entsetzt nach geekelt.  
  
Harry rollte mit seinen Augen. Manchmal dachte er, dass Snape es mit seinem Hass gegenüber ihm übertrieb. Anscheinend war er dieses mal nicht der einzige, denn Draco blickte Snape mit durchbohrenden Blicken an.  
  
"Ignorier ihn Harry," meldete sich Draco wieder zu Wort. "Also, wir werden zusammen leben. Du musst von Gryffindor ausziehen und ich aus Slytherin. Wir bekommen eigne Räumlichkeiten. Ist das nicht toll?" Draco schien vor Freude nur so zu strotzen.   
  
Harry starrte den Jungen vor sich mit offenem Mund ungläubig an. Er sollte was?  
  
"W-was? Ich soll a-aus dem Gryffindortower ausziehen?" Dabei starrte Harry in die Runde. Die dunklen Blicke von Professor Snape und Professor McGonagall beantworteten ihm eigentlich schon seine Frage, aber er musste sich noch mal an Professor Dumbledore wenden, um auch sicher zu gehen.  
  
"Pro-professor? Stimmt... stimmt es, was Draco sagt?" Er schaute den Direktor verzweifelt an. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.   
  
"Ja, Harry. Was Draco sagt, stimmt. Du wirst aus dem Tower ausquartiert und bekommst mit Draco eigene Räumlichkeiten. Ihr werdet vorerst zusammen wohnen, bis es Draco wieder besser geht." Dies sagte Dumbledore mit dem für ihn typischen Funkeln in den Augen, dass Harry der Kragen platze.   
  
"Nein," sagte er bestimmt. "Ich will das nicht und werde es auch auf gar keinen Fall tun. Wer bin ich denn, dass ich mit Malfoy zusammen ziehe." Er hatte in seiner Wut wieder den 'normalen' Namen seines Rivalen benutzt. Aber dieses mal war es ihm egal. Er wollte nicht aus dem Tower raus. Er war da zu Hause. Seine Freunde lebten dort, seine Hauskameraden. Und er sollte für einen Slytherin, nein, schlimmer, für Draco Malfoy sein geliebtes zu Hause verlassen und irgendwo anders hinziehen? Nein, dass wollte er nicht und würde es auch nicht tun, egal was die Professoren sagen würden.   
  
Den bösen Blick, den er von Draco für 'Malfoy' bekam, ignorierte er einfach.   
  
"Ich habe ihnen doch schon gesagt, Albus, dass Harry so reagieren würde," sagte die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor. "Glauben sie mir Potter, ich wollte auch nicht, dass sie mit Draco," den Namen betonte sie besonders, "zusammen ziehen. Weder Severus, noch ich sind damit einverstanden. Aber Professor Dumbledore ist der Meinung, dass es Draco helfen könnte, wieder seine Erinnerungen zurück zu bekommen."   
  
Seine Hauslehrerin, die noch am Anfang ihrer Rede Dumbledore angesehen hatte, hatte sich zu Harry umgedreht. "Harry, wenn sie das nicht wollen, dann müssen sie es auch nicht. Es zwingt sie niemand dazu," fügte sie nun mit sanfter Stimme hinzu.  
  
"Hey, ihr tut ja alle grad so, als ob ich der Teufel höchst persönlich bin," meldete sich Draco lautstark zu Wort. Er schaute sich in der Krankenstation um. Professor McGonagalls und Madame Pomfreys Blicke sagten deutlich ja. Harry stand einfach nur verwirrt und hilflos in der Gegend. Dumbledore blickte ihn einfach, wie immer lächelnd an. Nur Professor Snape schien anders zu denken.   
  
"Nun, mein Junge, niemand denkt so. Sie sind alle etwas verwirrt. Harry wird natürlich mit dir umziehen." Dabei blickte er Draco mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln an und zwinkerte ihm noch ein Mal zu.  
  
"Das werde ich nicht tun," schrie Harry und lief aus der Krankenstation. Die vier Erwachsenen und Draco blickten ihm hinterher. Sie waren derartige Ausbrüche von Harry nicht gewöhnt.   
  
Dumbledore war der erste, der die Stille unterbrach.   
  
"Nun, ich denke, dass jemand ihn holt und dann zu seinen neuen Räumlichkeiten bringt. Minerva, wärst du so freundlich und würdest das übernehmen. Du weißt ja, was du ihm zu sagen hast, wenn er sich weiterhin weigern sollte." Die Professorin verließ augenblicklich die Krankenstation.   
  
Danach drehte er sich zu Draco.  
  
"Und wir beide, wir gehen jetzt schon mal in euer neues Quartier und wir können uns noch etwas über deine Familie unterhalten." Er lächelte den Jungen an, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und ging mit ihm raus.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry war so schnell wie möglich aus der Krankenstation geflohen, damit sie ihn nicht dazu zwingen konnten, mit Malfoy zusammen zu wohnen.   
  
'Was denken die sich eigentlich, mich ohne zu fragen mit Malfoy in ein Zimmer zu stecken. Das ist doch nicht zu fassen...'   
  
Er war ohne es zu merken, zum Gryffindortower gelaufen und wollte gerade eintreten, als Professor McGonagall auf ihn zukam und ihn aufhielt.   
  
"Potter, würden sie bitte für einen Moment mit in mein Büro kommen? Ich habe ihnen etwas mitzuteilen." Mehr sagte sie nicht, sondern drehte sich um und verschwand in Richtung ihres Büros.   
  
Harry blieb keine andere Wahl, als ihr zu folgen, wenn er keine Strafarbeit oder Punktabzüge bekommen wollte und davon hatte er ja reichlich schon in diesem Jahr gehabt.   
  
In dem Büro angekommen, fing die Professorin auch schon sofort an.   
  
"Potter! Ich weiß, dass sie nicht mit Mr. Malfoy...," sie rollte mit ihren Augen, "mit Draco zusammen ziehen möchten, aber auch ich kann nichts daran ändern. Der Direktor möchte es so." Harry wollte gerade zum Widerspruch ansetzen, als sie auch schon fortfuhr.  
  
"Falls sie immer noch den Wunsch haben sollten, nicht mit Draco zusammen zu ziehen, dann fürchte ich, dass ich für uns beide schlechte Nachrichten habe."  
  
Harry schaute seine Hauslehrerin aus funkelnden Augen an.   
  
"Ich kann mir nichts schlimmeres vorstellen, als mit Malfoy ein Zimmer teilen zu müssen," sagte er hitzig.  
  
Minerva lächelte ihn nachsichtig an und schüttelte dabei ihren Kopf.   
  
"Das habe ich auch gedacht, Potter, aber ich habe mich geirrt. Professor Dumbledore hat angeordnet, dass, wenn sie Draco ihre Hilfe verweigern sollten, das Verbot von Professor Umbridge," den Namen sagte sie voller Verachtung, "wieder in Kraft treten wird. Und zwar ausschließlich für sie, Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry schaute sie dieses Mal mit offenem Mund an. Das konnte unmöglich wahr sein. Dumbledore würde ihm so etwas niemals antun. Er wusste, wie viel ihm Quidditch bedeutete. Er war am Anfang des Jahres froh darüber gewesen, dass Dumbledore alle Dekrete, die von Umbridge erlassen worden waren, für ungültig erklärt hatte, damit verbunden auch seine lebenslange Quidditchverbannung. Aber nun schien es wieder von vorne loszugehen. Harry konnte und wollte nicht auf Quidditch verzichten.   
  
Er schloss seine Augen und atmete tief ein... 'Ok,' dachte er sich, 'wenn ich zustimme, werde ich weiterspielen dürfen. Es wird ja nicht für lange sein...'  
  
Er öffnete wieder seine Augen und sah seiner Hauslehrerin fest in die Augen.  
  
"Ich bin einverstanden. Ich werde mit Draco zusammen ziehen."  
  
McGonagall lächelte ihn traurig an und bedeutete ihm, ihr zu folgen.  
  
"Das hat Professor Dumbledore erwartet. Ich werde ihnen nun ihre neue Unterkunft zeigen, Mr. Potter. Sie werden heute nicht mehr am Unterricht teilnehmen müssen. Bleiben sie in ihren Räumen und gewöhnen sie sich etwas an die Präsenz von Mr. Malfoy. Ich habe so ein Gefühl, dass sie für eine Gewisse Zeit nicht mehr von ihm getrennt werden."  
  
Den letzten Satz hatte sie ihm mit einer mitleidigen Stimme gesagt. 'Oh man, worauf habe ich mich da nur eingelassen,' dachte Harry und folgte ihr stumm.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nachdem Dumbledore ihn allein gelassen hatte, schaute sich Draco erst mal die Räumlichkeiten an. Wie es schien, befand er sich schon im Hauptraum, wo sie wohl die meiste Zeit verbringen würden. An der Wand, gegenüber der Tür, standen nebeneinander zwei Schreibtische, die schon mit Schulbüchern bedeckt waren. Zwischen den Schreibtischen war ungefähr ein Meter abstand und sie standen jeweils unter einem Fenster, so dass diese Lichtquelle hinreichend genutzt werden konnte.   
  
Von der Tür aus der linken Seite war ein Kamin in die Wand eingelassen. Davor in zwei Metern Abstand stand ein kleines Tischchen, drum herum die Sitzgarnitur. Eine schwarze Couch und zwei Sessel an jeder Seite.   
  
An der Wand gegenüber waren Regale voller Bücher. Flüchtig fragte sich Draco, wem wohl all diese Bücher gehörten. Aber verwarf den Gedanken sofort, als er die Tür zwischen den Regalen entdeckte.   
  
Neugierig ging er auf sie zu und öffnete sie. Was sich ihm da zeigte, war prächtig. Dieser Raum war kleiner als der Wohnraum und war mit Fliesen ausgelegt. Alles leuchtete weiß, im Gegensatz zu dem Wohnraum, wo alles schwarz gehalten war, soagr die Wände, die keine Tapeten hatten.   
  
An der linken Seite von der Tür aus, wo die Fenster waren, war ein Minipool eingelassen. Dem gegenüber war eine kleine Kabine, wo sich wahrscheinlich die Toilette befand.   
  
Auf der rechten Seite von der Tür aus, war eine Duschkabine, daneben zwei schränke, in denen Harry und er ihre Bade- und Duschsachen verstauen konnten.  
  
An der Wand, gegenüber der Tür war noch ein Waschbecken eingelassen. Daneben, in der Mitte, führte eine Wendeltreppe nach oben. Draco konnte auch hier nicht widerstehen und ging die Treppe hoch. Oben angekommen, stand er wieder vor einer Tür.   
  
Wie er feststellte, war dahinter ihr Schlafzimmer. Ja, IHR Schlafzimmer, er würde sich eins mit Harry teilen.  
  
Damit hatte er kein Problem, ganz im Gegenteil, er freute sich darüber. Noch mehr Zeit, die er mit seinem Engel verbringen konnte.   
  
Auch in diesem Raum war ein Fenster. Dieses mal ein riesengroßes, welches sich über sie ganze Wand erstreckte. Zwei Betten standen davor, in einem Abstand von zwei Metern. An beiden Betten war ein kleines Nachttischchen gesetzt worden. Ihre Koffer standen vor den Betten. Dracos Bett war jenes an der Wand, da sein Koffer davor stand.   
  
Gegenüber den Betten waren zwei Kleiderschränke, die, beim öffnen derer Türen zeigten, dass ihre Sachen schon hergebracht worden waren.  
  
Kaum, dass er mit der Besichtigung fertig war, hörte er, wie unten das Portrait zu ihrem Wohnraum aufging und damit verbunden zwei Stimmen. Er ging runter und durchquerte das Badezimmer. Als er in den Wohnraum trat, hörte er noch, wie Professor McGonagall Harry noch letzte Anweisungen für diesen Tag gab.  
  
"Sie werden bis zum Abendessen hier bleiben. Die Aufgaben der versäumten Fächer werden ihnen und Draco nachgereicht. Schauen sie sich erst mal um und genießen diesen freien Tag. Vergessen sie nicht zum Abendessen zu erscheinen. Da wird Dumbledore der Schule mitteilen, was mit Draco passiert ist. Einen guten Tag noch." Und damit drehte sich die Professorin um und ließ die beiden Jugendlichen miteinander allein.  
  
"Hallo, Harry! Da bist du ja. Du musst dich ungedingt hier umschauen. Das ist soo genial. Wir teilen uns sogar ein Schlafzimmer. Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus."   
  
Draco plapperte einfach weiter, ohne zu merken, dass Harry gar nicht auf ihn achtete.   
  
Nachdem er mit seiner Lobeshymne fertig war, merkte er dann doch, dass Harry ihm nicht antwortete. Er schaute sich um und fand den schwarzhaarigen Jungen in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin wieder. Er ging auf ihn zu.  
  
"Harry..."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Er saß nun schon seit mehreren Stunden hier und fragte sich nicht zum ersten mal, wann Harry endlich aus seiner Starre erwachen würde. Nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass der Junge, der ihm das Leben gerettet hatte, ihm nicht zuhörte, hatte er sich zu ihm gesetzt und versucht mit ihm zu reden. Mit keinem Ergebnis. Harry saß einfach auf dem Sessel und starrte aus dem Fenster, ohne sich zu bewegen.   
  
Als das Mittagessen gekommen war, hatte er gedacht, dass er sich endlich bewegen würde und vielleicht auch sprechen, aber auch hier nichts. Er hatte weder gegessen noch auf irgendetwas, das Draco gesagt hatte, reagiert.   
  
Nun war es mittlerweile Zeit zum Abendessen und Harry zeigte immer noch keinerlei Anzeichen von Leben. Draco hatte versucht zu lesen und hatte dich auch ein paar der Aufgaben angesehen, die nach jeder Stunde aufgetaucht waren. Aber nun hatte auch er genug. Er schaute auf seine Uhr, die ihm sagte, dass sie aufbrechen mussten.  
  
Er setzte sich gegenüber dem schweigenden Jungen und fing an zu quengeln.   
  
"Haaaaarry! Es ist schon Zeit. Ich will essen. Lass und gehen, biiiiitteeee!!  
  
Als Harry darauf auch nicht reagierte, stand er auf und ging zu ihm und zupfte an seinem Ärmel, während er sich wiederholte.   
  
Harry schien endlich zu reagieren und schaute Draco zum ersten mal wieder in die Augen. Draco sah etwas in seinen Augen aufblitzen, eine Emotion, die er nicht zuordnen konnte. Aber es verschwand genauso schnell, wie es gekommen war.  
  
"Ja, ich habe dich gehört. Lass uns einfach runtergehen!" Harry stand auf, als ob nichts passiert wäre und ging zum Ausgang. Dort angekommen, sah er zurück zu Draco.  
  
"Wo bleibst du denn? Wolltest du nicht essen?"  
  
Draco, der diesen Sinneswandel kaum nachvollziehen konnte, zuckte einfach mit den Schultern und ging mit Harry raus.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry hatte den ganzen Tag nichts anderes getan, als über seine Situation nachzudenken. Auch wenn Draco jetzt nicht gemein zu ihm war und der netteste Mensch auf der Erde sein könnte, Harry wollte nicht mit ihm zusammen wohnen. Er hätte es auch nie getan, wenn Dumbledore ihm nicht mit dem Quidditchverbot gedroht hätte. Er hatte darüber nachgedacht, wie er es schaffen könnte, dieses Verbot zu umgehen und trotzdem so wenig Zeit wie möglich mit Draco zu verbringen und wenn nicht sogar wieder im Tower zu schlafen.  
  
Es hatte aber nichts gebracht. Er war zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. Er musste mit Draco leben, bis er sein Gedächtnis wieder hatte. Und er würde alles dafür tun, damit diese Zeit so schnell wie möglich vorbeiging. Also würde er jetzt in die große Halle gehen und alles über sich ergehen lassen.   
  
Sie standen nun vor der Tür und Draco machte sie gutgelaunt auf. Als sie nebeneinander gingen, wurde die Halle merklich leiser und als sie sich beide an den Gryffindortisch gesetzt hatten, war es so leise, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können.   
  
"Ah, wie ich sehe, sind auch die letzten Schüler da." Dumbledore hatte sich erhoben um die Aufmerksamkeit von den Neuankömmlingen zu nehmen.  
  
Auch wenn das nicht so recht gelingen wollte. Ron versuchte sich unaufhörlich Harry bemerkbar zu machen, doch der ignorierte alle und schaute stur gerade aus.   
  
"Nun, wie ihr alle sehen könnt, sitzt Mr. Malfoy- Entschuldigung- Draco am Gryffindortisch. Schaut nicht so böse, Gryffindors, es gibt dafür einen guten Grund.   
  
Draco, so wie wir alle ihn von heute an nennen werden, ist ein kleiner Missgeschick passiert. Er hat für Professor Snape einen Trank gebraut und wie es aussieht eine falsche Zutat hinzugefügt. Statt dem ursprünglichen Trank ist ein Gedankenverwirrungstrank entstanden. Wir konnten es nachprüfen, als wir Draco neben dem Kessel mit dem Trank ohnmächtig gefunden hatten.   
  
Nun zu den Effekten des Trankes. Leider scheint es so, dass Draco die Erinnerung an alle Personen verloren hat, bis auf einen einzigen. Mr. Potter. Und wegen der verwirrenden Wirkung denkt er auch, dass er mit Mr. Potter befreundet ist.   
  
Aus diesem Grund sind Draco und Mr. Potter aus ihren jeweiligen Häusern ausgezogen und haben neue Räumlichkeiten zugewiesen bekommen. Draco wird, bis er geheilt wird, bei den Gryffindors am Tisch Platz nehmen. Bitte seid alle freundlich zu ihm, er kann sich an nichts, was früher war, erinnern.  
  
So und nun wünsche ich euch einen Guten Appetit! Haut rein!" Damit setzte sich Dumbledore hin und das Essen erschien auf den Tischen.   
  
Harry schaute Dumbledore mit offenem Mund an. Das war doch gar nicht, was wirklich passiert war. Draco war gestürzt und hatte dabei sein Gedächtnis verloren. Aber Dumbledore würde nicht ohne Grund. Und dann erinnerte sich Harry plötzlich wieder an das Gespräch in der Krankenstation, wo Dumbledore gesagt hatte, dass es auch Absicht gewesen hätte sein können, dass Draco von einem Klatscher getroffen wurde.   
  
Nachdem Dumbledore sich gesetzt hatte, war in der Halle der Geräuschpegel gewaltig angestiegen. Alle flüsterten mit ihren Nachbarn über das gerade gehörte.   
  
"Harry, Haaarry! HARRY!!!!" Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken heraus.  
  
"Was, verdammt noch mal," fragte er barsch und schaute in die Runde.   
  
Ron schaute seinen Freund verletzt an. "Sorry Mann, ich wollte dich nicht aufregen. Nur was Dumbledore gerade..." Er wurde sofort von Harry unterbrochen, der wusste, was Ron sagen wollte.  
  
"Ich weiß was du sagen willst, aber nein Ron. Wir können morgen, nach dem Frühstück darüber reden. Ich will jetzt etwas essen und schlafen gehen. Es war ein anstrengender Tag."   
  
Bevor Ron etwas erwidern konnte, wandte sich Harry wieder einem essen zu, welches er aber nicht wirklich aß. Er schubste das Gemüse von einer Seite des Tellers auf die andere Seite. Nachdem Draco zu Ende gegessen hatte, der übrigens durchs ganze Essen hindurch kein Wort gesagt hatte, bedeutete er ihm, aufzustehen und ihm zu folgen.  
  
So verließen die beiden ehemaligen Feinde die Halle schweigend und mit Hunderten von Augenpaaren, die ihnen folgten.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Er hatte nicht viel gegessen nach der Rede von Dumbledore, sondern war in sein Zimmer gegangen, um seinem Meister von den Neuigkeiten zu berichten. Kaum in seinem Zimmer angekommen, bemerkte er auch schon die schwarze Eule seines Meisters. Er hatte also geantwortet, bevor er ihm weiteres berichten konnte. Schlechtes Zeichen. Er nahm dem der Eule den Brief ab, setzte sich auf sein Bett und fing an zu lesen.  
  
'Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du getan hast?   
  
Du solltest ihn nicht umbringen, nur erschrecken. Tod nützt mir der Junge nichts, du Nichtsnutz, das hätte ich auch alleine erledigen können.   
  
Jetzt mach', dass du deinen Fehler verbesserst und mir nicht wieder mit so was unter die Augen kommst! Das wird noch schwere Folgen für dich haben.   
  
Wie geht es Draco nun? Ich hoffe soweit besser, dass ich weiterhin versuchen kann, ihn für unsere Seite zu gewinnen.   
  
Also von nun an möchte ich bessere Nachrichten von dir!  
  
L.M'  
  
Mist, das hatte er nun davon! Sein Meister war noch schlimmer auf ihn zu sprechen, als er es sowieso schon immer war. Aber er konnte ihm jetzt schon eine Gute Nachricht schicken. Dracos Gedächtnisverlust konnte vielleicht für ihre Zwecke genutzt werden.   
  
Er stand auf, holte sich Pergament, Feder und Tinte und begann zu schreiben.  
  
Master... 


	6. Chapter Six

Titel: Lost Memories - Witness of Hate Autor: Ralna Teil: 6/? Pairings: Harry/Draco Warnings: Slash, OOC Draco (und er ist ne Memme in diesem chap, sagt jedenfalls herm *g*), wahrscheinlich auch Harry, sehr lange, verschachtelte Sätze Summary: Nach einem Unfall verliert Draco sein Gedächtnis und ist irgendwie total durch den Wind. Spielt im 6. Schuljahr Widmung: Herm84 (lest ihre fanfics) *knuddel* Maxcat *knuddel* (lest auch ihre, vor allem = Malfoys Drache), cristall, weil ich ihre stories einfach liebe! 

**A/N: **heyo! *waves* da bin ich wieder. *g* ich weiß, es hat mal wieder lange gedauert, aber ich kann nicht anders, wirklich nicht. Es kam einfach immer wieder etwas dazwischen. Ich wollte das Chapter ja so um den Montag herum onstellen, aber am Sonntag wurde ich krank und konnte nicht schreiben, Montags habe ich bis 4 Schule und musste danach arbeiten und Dienstag ging es mir wieder scheiße, also wieder nichts. Und heute müsste ich eigentlich Reli für die Schule machen, aber ich fand es wichtiger, dass ich das endlich fertig habe und ihr nicht mehr allzu lange warten müsst. 

Zu dem Chapter kann ich sagen, dass es das längste von 'Lost Memoies' geworden ist und ich denke, dass ich es nie wieder schaffen werde, etwas so langes zu schreiben, abgesehen von 'Die by my hand' was noch länger war *g*  Lest auch bitte das, es ist mal was anderes von mir, nichts fröhliches...

Ähm, was gibt's noch zu sagen? Ich hab versucht, so wie immer alle Fehler rauszuschmeißen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich es geschafft habe. Ich habe immer noch keine Beta, es erbarmt sich einfach niemand meiner... *sniffles* Außer Herm, die sich dann immer spät abends, oder kann man schon nachts sagenß *g* sich noch meine Arbeiten antut. Würde mich über Reviews freuen, bye bis zum nächten Mal *waves*

**A/N2: **Uuuuund, ein riesen Dankeschön und *megaknuddel* geht raus an: Herm (mein schatzimausi *g*), LiaTonks, SweetDreams, und MaxCat. 

Wie immer habt ihr mich glücklich gemacht, was für mich das wichtigste auf der Welt ist! **Love you all!**    

Lost Memories - Witness of Hate 

****

Chapter 6 

Stumm gingen die beiden jungen Männer nebeneinander her. Draco blickte immer wieder verstohlen zu Harry, um eine Reaktion an seinem Gesicht abzulesen. Der Engel war wieder in seinen Starrezustand zurückgekehrt. Nichts zeugte mehr davon, dass er noch geistig unter den Menschen verweilte.

Auch wenn es Draco wehtat und er etwas dagegen unternehmen wollte, so fühlte er auch, dass Harry etwas Zeit brauchte... aber er hatte doch schon den ganzen Tag über geschwiegen, was hatte er denn?

Als sie in ihren Räumlichkeiten ankamen, ging Harry ohne Worte ins Badezimmer. Draco zögerte noch einen Augenblick, aber folgte ihm dann.

Auch im Badezimmer wurde er von Harry ignoriert. Der schwarzhaarige Junge machte sich schnell und leise fertig und verschwand schon im Schafzimmer. 

Draco wollte eigentlich noch nicht zu Bett, doch da er nicht ohne seinen Engel sein wollte, stiel auch er sich leise ins Zimmer, um Harry ja nicht zu stören. Dieser war auch schon im Bett und hatte die Augen geschlossen. 

Da Harry auf dem linken Bett lag, ging Draco zum rechten und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Eine geraume Weile beobachtet er die Gestalt von Harry und bemerkte, dass der schwarzhaarige Junge noch nicht eingeschlafen ist. Er wunderte sich, warum Harry nicht mit ihm sprach. Noch vor dem Essen schien er wieder normal zu sein und dann plötzlich wieder verschlossen. Draco zweifelte daran, ob er den Panzer, den sein Engel um sich hatte, jemals knacken könnte..

Mit diesen und ähnlichen Gedanken fiel Draco dann doch in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

**~*~*~*~ Traum ~*~*~*~**

Alles war Dunkel. Er konnte sich an so eine Dunkelheit nicht erinnern. Es war schrecklich... als ob es versuchen würde ihn zu verschlucken.

"Bringt ihn her," zischte eine dunkle Stimme.

Und schon wurde er von Händen gepackt. Er konnte immer noch nichts sehen, aber die Dunkelheit schien nicht mehr so schlimm, es wurde sogar heller. Aber bevor er sich weiter über diese Tatsache freuen konnte, wurde er von den Händen grob auf den Boden gedrückt. 

"Nun, junger Malfoy. Bist du jetzt bereit, mir zu folgen?" Es war dieselbe Stimme, die befohlen hatte, ihn zu holen. 

Draco traute sich kaum, den Kopf zu heben. Und erst jetzt spürte er, dass ihm der ganze Körper schmerzte. Was war passiert, warum war er hier? Und vor allem, wer war der Mann, vor dem er auf dem Boden lag?

"Willst du unserem Meister nicht antworten, du Schandfleck?" Diese Stimme... Sie kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor. Nun erblickte er auch die Person, der sie gehörte. Wer war dieser Mann? Er sah ihm ähnlich... verdammt, diese Amnesie!

Er wollte etwas sagen, aber konnte seinen Mund nicht öffnen. Die Gesichter, die ihn anstarrten verzerrten sich und der Mann, der als erster gesprochen hatte sagte:

"Dein Sohn ist eine wirkliche Schande, Lucius. Meine Geduld geht langsam zu Ende." Damit hob er seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte "Crucio" 

Es war grausam, das Schlimmste, was er jemals erlebt hatte. Er konnte diese Schmerzen mit kaum etwas vergleichen. Es fühlte sich so an, als ob seine Knochen aus Glas gewesen wären und nun zu unzähligen kleinen Splittern explodiert wären. Und Draco schrie...

**~*~*~*~ Traum Ende ~*~*~*~ **

Harry schreckte aus seinem Schlaf hoch. Was war das? Und dann hörte er es noch einmal. Es war ein markerschütternder Schrei und er kam direkt von Draco.

Harry rannte sofort zu dem blonden Jungen und schüttelte ihn an der Schulter. Der Junge schrie immer noch und Harry wusste nicht, wie er ihn wach bekommen sollte, denn er reagierte einfach auf nichts. Also schlug er ihm kräftig mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht und das erzielte die gewünschte Wirkung, denn Draco wachte auf.

Draco, dessen Augen die pure Angst widerspiegelten, die er erlebt hatte, schaute erst völlig verängstigt zu Harry, doch als er den Gryffindor erkannte, warf er sich ihm an den Hals und klammerte sich an ihn.

"Was ist passiert, Draco?" wollte der Gryffindor wissen, doch Draco antwortete nicht sondern, klammerte sich nur noch mehr an ihn.

Harry konnte sich nicht helfen, er machte sich Sorgen. Er hatte den Slytherin noch nie in so einer Fassung gesehen. Nicht mal, als damals sein Vater wegen ihm nach Azkaban kam. 

Doch Lucius Malfoy hatte es nach kurzer Zeit wieder geschafft, rauszukommen, ohne dass die Dementoren einen großen Schaden bei ihm anrichten konnten. Er wurde freigesprochen. Harry wusste nicht, wie es Lucius geschafft hatte, aber der Orden war sich sicher, dass es etwas mit Voldemort zu tun hatte. Severus hatte so etwas angedeutet bei einem der Versammlungen.

"Hast du etwas Schlimmes geträumt?" fragte er nach einer Weile. Draco nickte, doch er redete immer noch nicht. 

"Willst du mir nicht sagen, wovon du geträumt hast?" versuchte Harry den blonden Jungen dazu zu bringen zu sprechen. Doch vergebens. 

Dann, langsam aber sicher hörte auch sein Zittern auf und er kuschelte sich dann einfach nur noch an Harry heran. 

Harry, der froh war, dass Draco sich wieder beruhigt hatte, wollte aufstehen, doch der andere verhinderte es.

"Nein, bitte. Ich will nicht allein sein." Jedoch schaute er dabei nicht auf. Als Harry ansetzte zu widersprechen, verstärkte sich Dracos Griff.

"Ich will, ...dass du bei mir bleibst...!"

Harry konnte nun in Dracos bittende Augen sehen. Er sah immer noch die Angst, sie war noch nicht ganz verschwunden. Also, blieb er bei Draco sitzen und der blonde Junge schlang seine Arme um Harry, als ob er Angst hätte, dass er verschwinden würde, wenn er seinen Griff lockern würde. 

Harry hatte vor aufzustehen, nachdem der Slytherin eingeschlafen war, doch auch er konnte sich nicht lange wach halten, er musste dem anstrengenden Tag seinen Tribut zollen. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Warme Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten ihn und weckten Harry langsam auf. Es war eine angenehme Art aufzustehen. Dieses Gefühl der Wärme, die ihn umschlang, war einfach göttlich. 

Die ihn umschlang...? Entsetzt schlug Harry die Augen auf. Das war kein Gefühl, das waren echte Arme, die ihn umschlangen und ihn wärmten. Er blickte kurz über seine Schulter und erkannte Draco, der sich von hinten an ihn presste und fest umarmte. Harry fand die Situation sehr unangenehm und wollte sich befreien, doch Draco lies es einfach nicht zu. 

Also blieb Harry keine andere Wahl, als den anderen Jungen aufzuwecken. Obwohl er sich etwas sträubte, der Junge sah so friedlich und glücklich aus. Wenn er sich da an gestern Nacht erinnerte, wollte er es lieber doch nicht tun.

Er lag wieder für eine Weile still und genoss es so gehalten zu werden, als sich dann seine Blase meldete. Er drehte sich etwas in Dracos Umarmung und sprach leise zu ihm. 

"Draco. hey, Draco?" Der Slytherin rührte sich nicht. "Draco!" Dieses Mal versuchte Harry ihn an der Schulter zu rütteln. Draco bewegte sich kurz und murrte dann: "Was is denn? Ich lieg' grad so bequem..." und presste Harry noch ein bisschen an seinen Körper. 

Harry, der ganz dringend auf die Toilette musste, wurde nun drängender. 

"Draco, bitte. Es ist dringend, ich muss aufs  Klo."

"Dann geh doch," kam die Antwort von Draco. 

"Wie denn, wenn du mich so fest umklammerst. Vor allem? Warum umklammerst du mich, bitte schön?" fragte Harry entsetzt. Es war ihm nicht so schlimm vorgekommen, als Draco geschlafen hatte, aber nachdem der Junge nun erwacht war, war es Harry doch etwas peinlich, von ihm in den Armen gehalten zu werden.

Draco schlug die Augen auf und lächelte Harry glücklich an. 

"Ich weiß nicht mehr, aber es muss etwas Gutes gewesen sein, wenn ich meinem Engel so nah sein kann." Er sah Harry tief in die Augen, als er dies sagte. Damit jagte er Harry aber auch Schauer über den Rücken, was er auch bemerkte, weil er seine Arme immer noch um ihn hatte. Er lachte ein ehrliches und tiefes Lachen, das Harry gefangen zu nehmen schien... doch dann erinnerte er sich an die gestrige Nacht und riss sich aus seiner Starre und löste mit einem Ruck Dracos Armen.

"Ich möchte, dass du mir erzählst, was du gestern geträumt hast," sagte er mit ernster Stimme.

Draco, der Harrys plötzlichen und erneutem Sinneswandel wieder nicht folgen konnte, schaute sein Gegenüber erst Mal verwirrt an. 

Und dann kamen die Erinnerungen. Der dunkle Ort, die zwei Männer, der eine hatte auf ihn den Crucio ausgesprochen. Es hatte ihm höllisch wehgetan. Die schmerzen waren schrecklich gewesen. Kaum, dass er an sie dachte, fing er auch an zu zittern. Harry, der nicht mit ansehen konnte, dass es jemandem schlecht ging, lehnte sich wieder zu Draco um nahm ihn in die Arme. Wieder klammerte der sich an Harry.

"Shhh, es ist ok, Draco. Es war nur ein Traum," versuchte er den verängstigten Jungen zu beruhigen. 

"Es... es war... schrecklich, Harry. Das kann nicht nur ein Traum gewesen sein. Die Schmerzen... sie waren schrecklich. Ich habe sie körperlich gespürt, es tat so sehr weh..." stammelte Draco.                    

"Dir wird niemand mehr weh tun, Draco. Es war nur ein Traum... ein böser Alptraum..."

Dieser Draco erinnerte Harry an sich selbst. Immer wenn er Visionen gehabt hatte, hatte er sich gewünscht, es würde jemanden geben, der ihn in die Arme nehmen und ihn trösten würde. Jemand, der ihm erzählen würde, dass es nur ein Traum war und ihm nichts anhaben konnte. Er wusste zwar nicht, was genau der Junge geträumt hatte, aber er wollte einfach nicht, dass es ihm weiterhin schlecht ging. Er tat einfach das, von dem er immer gewünscht hatte, dass man es ihm tat. 

~*~*~*~*~

Als sich Draco wieder beruhigt hatte, bedankte er sich bei Harry und verschwand eilig ins Badezimmer. Harry schaute ihm kopfschüttelnd nach, erinnerte sich dann wieder an seine Blase und lief dann selber ins Badezimmer.

Er wollte heute morgen nicht in der großen Halle essen. Er mochte es einfach nicht, von allen angesehen zu werden. Dumbledore hatte doch erklärt, was mit Draco passiert war, warum also mussten sie ihn so anscheuen, als ob er die neueste Attraktion in einem Zirkus sei?

Er packte Draco am Arm, als dieser die Türen zu großen Halle öffnen wollte und zerrte ihn in Richtung Küche fort. 

"Wo wollen wir denn hin? Ich habe Hunger!" quengelte Draco. 

"Wir gehen ja auch Essen," war Harrys Antwort. 

"Aber die große Halle..."

"Wie gehen in die Küche. Ich mag die große Halle zur Zeit einfach nicht," begründete Harry die Wahl ihres heutigen Speiseorts.

Draco runzelte die Stirn, folgte Harry aber nichts desto Trotz. Er konnte sich an manche Sachen in Hogwarts erinnern, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wo die Küche war. 

Sie gingen eine kurze Weile,  bis sie ein Bild erreichten, mit einem Obstkorb drauf. Harry kitzelte die Weintrauben darin und eine Tür öffnete sich aus der Wand. 

"Immer herein," wies Harry Draco an und der Junge folgte der Aufforderung nur zu gerne. Die Küche war unglaublich groß. Sie war voller Hauselfen, die an vier langen Tischen hin und her huschten, etwas auf die Tische stellten, das sofort verschwand. 

Kaum, dass sie die Küche betraten hatten, kam auch schon eine Elfe angelaufen. 

"Was kann ich für die Sirs tun?" fragte sie mit ihrer piepsigen Stimme.

"Kannst du Dobby bitte sagen, dass Harry Potter da ist, das wäre alles."

"Jawohl, Sir!" und schon verschwand sie und dafür tauchte Dobby auf. 

"Harry Potter, Sir, was kann..." fing der Elf an, doch er stockte mitten in seinem Satz und seine Augen weiteten sich bei dem Anblick von Harrys Begleitung.

Harry, der Dobbys Blick bemerkt hatte, beeilte sich mit der Erklärung. 

"Er ist ok, Dobby. Er kann sich an nichts mehr erinnern, also wird er dir auch nichts tun, vertrau mir." Genau in dem Augenblick schaute Draco auch zu Dobby und lächelte den Hauselfen freundlich an. Er streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. 

"Hi, ich bin Draco." 

Dobby schaute seinen ehemaligen Meister mit aufgerissenen Augen an und schüttelte zögerlich die ihm dargebotene Hand. Draco lies sie wieder los und wandte sich an Harry.

"Harry, wann essen wir denn endlich? Ich verhungere und du unterhältst dich mit den Elfen," dabei zog er eine Schnute, die der Gryffindor noch nie bei dem Slytherin kannte. Und es gefiel ihm. 

"Es tut mir so unendlich Leid, Draco. Wie konnte ich dich nur vergessen..."

"Ich weiß, es ist eigentlich unmöglich," grinste der Slytherin schelmisch.

Harry schlug Draco spielerisch auf  die Schulter und drehte sich zu Dobby, der die beiden mit großen ungläubigen Augen ansah. 

"Wie hätten gerne ein Frühstück für zwei. Eier mit Speck, Sandwichs mit Käse, Aufschnitt und Salatblättern und zwei Gläser Milch," sagte er zu dem Hauselfen und drehte sich zu Draco. 

"Ist das ok für dich?" 

"Sicher, kein Problem. In so einer Situation könnte ich alles verschlingen," lachte er dieses befreite Lachen, welches Harry unglaublich gefiel.

Dobby verschwand und kam mit andern Elfen, alle beladen mit Tablettes zurück. Die beiden Jungen setzten sich hin, aßen und unterheilten sich miteinander. 

Nach dem Essen machten sie sich auf den Weg zu 'Geschichte der Zauberei'. Harry fragte sich, wie der Unterricht sein würde, da dieses Mal Draco bei ihm war.

An der Tür zum Klassenzimmer warteten zwei Personen, denen Harry am liebsten aus dem Weg gegangen wäre. Er wollte einfach nichts erklären, sondern nur sein Leben weiterführen. 

Als Ron und Hermine die beiden Jungen entdeckten, liefen sie sofort zu ihnen.

"Harry, Kumpel, wir haben dich überall gesucht. Wo warst du denn?" fragte ein aufgerachter Ron.

"Wir waren essen."

"Wir meinen gestern, nach dem Abendessen. Wir wollten mit dir über das sprechen, was Dumbledore in der Halle gesagt hat. So war es doch gar nicht. Was ist los, warum hat er nicht einfach die Wahrheit gesagt," drängte nun auch Hermine zu wissen.

"Seid ihr Harrys Freunde? Hallo, ich bin Draco," machte sich Draco bemerkbar. Er hasste es, wenn man ihn ignorierte. 

Ron und Hermine wussten zwar von Dracos  Amnesie, waren aber beide trotzdem geschockt, als er sich so freundlich zu Wort meldete. Hermine überwandt ihren Schock als erste und reichte Draco die Hand. 

"Ja, das sind wir. Ich bin Hermine Granger und das hier ist Ron Weasley."

"Ähm, Leute, wir kommen zu spät zu 'Geschichte der Zauberei'. In der Pause erzähle ich euch dann, was passiert ist, ok?" fragte Harry und ging ins Klassenzimmer, als seine beiden Freunde nickten. 

Im Klassenraum angekommen, setzte sich Draco neben Harry, was allgemein für Aufruhr sorgte, da die Gryffindors eigentlich mit den Rawenclaws Unterricht hatten. Hermine erinnerte den Kurs noch einmal daran, was Professor Dumbledore gesagt hatte und die Klasse schwieg. Trotzdem wurden Harry und Draco immer wieder Blicke zugeworfen von Schülern, die sich fragten, wie es möglich war, dass Draco sich nur an Harry erinnern konnte und an niemanden sonst. 

Harry ignorierte alle Blicke und beschäftigte sich mit Draco. Dieser war zu seiner Verwunderung ein sehr lustiger Mensch, mit dem es Spaß machte, sich zu unterhalten, welches er auch die ganze Unterrichtsstunde über leise tat. 

In der Pause erzählte er wie versprochen seinen beiden Freunden was passiert war und warum sie sich geeinigt hatten, eine andere Story zu erzählen.

"Das ist sehr klug von Dumbledore," sagte Hermine gerade. "Es stimmt ja, wir wissen nicht, was wirklich passiert ist. Und wie wollt ihr es nun schaffen, dass Draco seine Erinnerungen wiederbekommt?"

"Nun," fing Harry verlegen an. "So genau weiß ich es auch noch nicht. Wir sollen einfach viel Zeit miteinander verbringen."

"Aha," kam eine nicht sehr hilfreiche Antwort von Ron.

"Wir werden dir schon helfen, Harry. Wir lassen dich nicht hängen oder Ron?"

"Was, wo, wie bitte? Wieso sollten... autsch. Hey, das tat weh!" kreischte Ron an Hermine gewandt.

"Hör auf, solch ein Baby zu sein. Wir sind Harrys Freunde und helfen ihm natürlich." 

"Äh ja, sicher." Ron, der Hermines Temperament sehr gut kannte, wollte das Mädchen nicht unnötig reizen. 

"Sollten wir nicht langsam los? Gleich fängt Zaubertränke an," lenkte er deshalb Hermines Aufmerksamkeit von sich auf den Unterricht, was ihm auch fabelhaft gelang. 

Hermine schaute kurz auf ihre Uhr, kreischte auf und lief die anderen hinter sich her ziehend in die Kerker.

Sie schafften es gerade noch, bevor auch Snape mit rauschendem Umhang in die Klasse kam.

"Wir werden heute den Trank brauen, der Mr.Ma... Draco in seine jetzige Situation gebracht hat. Den Gedankenverwirrungstrank. Natürlich wird er nicht so potent sein, wie der von Draco, wir wollen doch nicht, dass sie alle mit der selben Krankheit enden, nicht wahr?" An dieser Stelle schaute er sich hämisch grinsend in der Klasse um. 

"Die Anleitung steht an der Tafel und jetzt an die Arbeit." Mit einem kurzen Wink seines Zauberstabes erschien die Anleitung an der Tafel und die Schüler fingen an, ihre Sachen vorzubereiten. 

Professor Snape hatte am Anfang des Jahres Partner ausgelost, in denen sie bis zu ihren Endexamen zusammen arbeiten mussten. Es war pures Glück, dass Harry schon am Anfang des Jahres das Pech gehabt hatte, mit Draco gepaart zu werden. 

Draco trieb die ganze Stunde über Schabernack, was Snape überhaupt nicht gefiel. Er wollte dem Jungen Punkte abziehen, konnte es aber nicht, weil es immer noch dem Hause Slytherin angerechnet wurde. Die dumme Idee von Dumbledore. Also suchte er die Fehler, wie immer bei seinem Lieblingsopfer, Harry Potter. 

"Potter, passen Sie auf, was Sie da machen. Wollen Sie die ganze Klasse in die Luft jagen?" knurrte Snape. Doch bevor Harry ansetzen konnte, sich zu verteidigen, sprach Draco dazwischen.

"Sir, Harry hat nichts gemacht. Es war meine Schuld!" Alle Schüler sogen scharf die Luft ein. Draco hatte es gewagt, Professor Snape zu widersprechen und war dann auch noch frech genug, Harry Potter zu verteidigen. 'Das ist sein Ende' dachten die meisten Schüler, doch sie wurden überrascht.

"Wie Sie meinen, Draco. Passen Sie bitte besser auf. Und Potter, ich möchte, dass Sie nach der Stunde noch hier bleiben," antwortete Snape, statt Draco zur Schnecke zu machen.

"Aber, Sir, ich..." weiter kam Harry nicht.

"Kein aber, Potter. Nach der Stunde bleiben Sie hier! Und jetzt zurück an die Arbeit," polterte er. 

Alle Schüler wandten sich wieder ihren Tränken zu. Am Ende der Stunde atmeten sie auf, weil Draco nichts mehr angestellt hatte und verschwanden alle, nachdem sie eine Probe bei Snape abgeliefert hatten. 

Hermine und Ron blieben noch im Raum, falls Harry ihre Unterstützung brauchen würde.

Snape fing sofort an, ohne Umschweife.

"Potter, Sie verdammter Vollidiot. Sie sollen Draco helfen, seine Erinnerung zurück zu kriegen und sich nicht mit ihm anfreunden. Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sie beide großen Spaß im 'Geschichtsunterricht' hatten. Also, hören Sie mir gut zu: Beeilen Sie sich einfach, ist das klar? Es ist eine Schande mit ansehen zu müssen, wie einer meiner Schüler wie ein Hund hinter ihnen herdackelt. Es reicht schon, dass Weasley das tut. Also tun Sie, was nötig ist, damit er wieder ein anständiger Slytherin wird. Und hören Sie auf, in meinem Unterricht Schabernack zu treiben oder ich ziehe ihnen sämtliche Hauspunkte ab. Haben wir uns verstanden?" Snape hatte durch seinen ganzen Vortrag über geschrieen. Harrys Ohren hallten immer noch. 

Er starrte seinen Zaubertranklehrer mit zornigen Augen an. Wie konnte dieser Mann es wagen, ihm solche Sachen an den Kopf zu werfen. Als ob er alles, was Draco passiert wäre geplant hätte, um sich später mit dem Slytherin anzufreunden. Er war einfach unmöglich... dieser schleimige Bastard! 

Er öffnete seinen Mund, wollte etwas sagen, doch als Snape eine Augenbraue herausfordernd hochzog, murrte er ein "Ja, Sir" und stürmte aus dem Raum.

Draco, der nicht verstanden hatte, warum der Zaubertranklehrer so ausgeflippt war, schaute den Mann einfach nur böse an.

"Harry hat ihnen doch gar nichts getan, warum haben sie ihn angeschrieen? Sie sind ein Schwachkopf!" und damit lief auch Draco aus dem Raum hinter Harry her. 

Snape schaute beiden Jungen empört hinterher.

"Dieser unverschämte..." Doch Hermine unterbrach ihn, bevor er weitersprechen konnte.

"Was haben sie denn erwartet? Sie haben Dracos einzige Bezugsperson beleidigt. Glauben sie, dass lässt er ihnen so einfach durchgehen?"

"Mischen sie sich da nicht ein, Miss Granger!" schnarrte er. 

"Und ob ich mich da einmische. Sie haben gerade einen meiner besten Freunde verletzt, wie immer. Aber sie scheinen ja Spaß daran zu haben."

"Halten sie ihre besserwisserische Nase aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus," brüllte er wieder. 

Hermine hatte sich gerade umgedreht und wollte herausgehen, als sie sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte.

Auf ihren Lippen lag das bezauberndste Lächeln, das Snape jemals gesehen hatte. Ihre zimtfarbenen Augen leuchteten auf eine Weise, die den Zaubertranklehrer von innen wärmte. Es raubte ihm den Atem.

"Wissen Sie, Professor, Harry ist ein guter Mensch. Er kann nicht einfach tatenlos zusehen, wie jemand Hilfe braucht, ohne dass ihm geholfen wird. Er hätte Draco auch geholfen, wenn Professor Dumbledore ihn nicht gezwungen hätte. So ist Harry nun Mal. Vertrauen Sie ihm nur dieses eine Mal und glauben Sie mir, Sie werden nicht enttäuscht werden." Damit drehte sie sich um, schnappe Ron am Ärmel und zog ihn mit sich raus.

Professor Snape stand an seinem Pult wie angewurzelt. Der einzige Gedanke, der ihn beschäftigte war 'Was um Himmels Willen war das?' 

****


	7. Chapter Seven

Titel: Lost Memories - Witness of Hate Autor: Ralna Teil: 7/? Pairings: Draco/Harry Snape/Hermine  Ron/?? Warnings: Slash, OOC Draco (auch hier ist er ne Memme), wahrscheinlich auch Harry, sehr lange, verschachtelte Sätze Summary: Draco verliert sein Gedächtnis und das bringt Probleme für Harry mit sich 6. Schuljahr D/H & SS/HG & R/? Widmung: Herm84 (lest ihre fanfics) *knuddel* Maxcat *knuddel* (lest auch ihre, vor allem = Malfoys Drache), cristall *knuddel* weil ich ihre Stories einfach liebe! 

**A/N1: Hey ****Leute****! **Dieses Mal ging es schneller! Ich habe mich auch extra beeilt. Bald sind nämlich Klausuren und hätte ich nicht schreiben können. Also, das wird jetzt das Chapter sein, wo alle, die drauf gewartet haben zu erfahren, wer der Diener ist, ihre antworten bekommen. Ich habe dem Diener eine besondere Rolle zugeschrieben, die ich auch angedeutet habe. Alle, die etwas solche Verknüpfungen herauslesen können, seid willkommen und tut es *g* 

Was gibt's noch zu diesem Chapter zu sagen? Stimmt... da fällt mit Snape ein *g* Extra für meine Herm, werde ich Snape und Hermine zusammen bringen, aber die beiden werden etwas brauchen, bis es so weit ist. Ich plane auch noch etwas mit Ron, als seid gespannt! *freu* 

Mit dem Plot bin ich jetzt zufrieden und hoffe, dass ich es nicht mehr ändern werde ^^'

Und einen Beta-reader habe ich immer noch nicht, also wieder... achtet nicht auf die Fehler, obwohl ich mein bestes versuche ;) 

**A/N2: **Ganz liebe Grüße und *knuffies* gehen raus an: Black Nightleaf, Herm84, Severina, Shenendoah, MaxCat, Amunet und noch all den Leuten, die mich in ihre Lists aufgenommen haben, aber zu schüchtern sind, um mir eine Review zu schreiben J Ich seh' euch alle *g* 

**You've all made my day! Thanks! **

****

****

****

**Lost Memories – Witness of Hate**

****

Chapter 7 

****

****

Harry rannte wie wild durch die Korridore von Hogwarts ohne darauf zu achten wohin er wirklich rannte. Er war außer sich. Wie konnte Snape nur so etwas behaupten. Er hatte nicht mal um die Aufgabe gebeten, doch Snape hatte ja nichts besseres zu tun, als darauf herumzureiten. 

‚Er tut ja gerade so, als ob ich mich freiwillig dazu gemeldet hätte, für Malfoy den Sitter zu spielen. Wie ich diesen Snape verabscheue. 

Aber eigentlich ist alles Malfoys Schuld. Hätte der nicht einfach besser aufpassen können, wie er fliegt? Verdammtes Arsch!'

Ohne es recht zu merken, war Harry beim Quidditchfeld  angekommen. 

Er ging etwas weiter, blieb dann stehen und starrte in den Himmel. ‚Grau... genau wie Dracos Augen...!' Verdammt, wie kam er dann jetzt auf diese _verfluchten_ grauen Augen?

Plötzlich berührte ihn jemand an der Schulter. Harry drehte sich ruckartig herum und da stand vor ihm die Quelle allen Übels, Draco - ich-möchte-nicht-mehr-so-genannt-werden - Malfoy. Und Harry hielt es nicht mehr aus. Die ganze Wut, die er auf Snape und Dumbledore hatte, projizierte sich auf Draco und er explodierte. 

„Was willst du denn hier? Reicht es denn nicht, dass ich wegen dir all diesen Scheiß machen muss? Dann musst du mir auch noch folgen und meine, vor dir wohlverdiente Ruhe stören? Hast du denn nichts besseres zu tun? Lies 'nen Buch, geh deine Freunde besuchen. Beschäftige dich mit Dunkler Magie, aber nerv' mich nicht mehr."

Draco starrte Harry entsetzt an. Was hatte er denn getan, dass sein Engel so ausrastete.   
  
„Aber Harry..." Draco wollte etwas sagen, doch Harry lies ihm keine Gelegenheit dazu.

„Kein aber, verschwinde. Hau einfach ab!" schrie der dunkelhaarige Junge noch immer. 

Draco starrte Harry noch einen Moment lang an, drehte sich dann aber um und rannte zurück zum Schloss. 

‚Endlich Ruhe' dachte sich Harry und ging zu den Toren. Dort setzte er sich hin und schaute erneut in den Himmel. 

‚Immer noch grau...' Es schien nun etwas stürmischer zu werden, wie Dracos Augen eben, als Harry ihn angeschrieen hatte. Diese Augen hatten ihn schon seit seinem 11. Lebensjahr verfolgt... doch Harry konnte sich an keinen Augenblick erinnern, in dem sie ihm so zugesetzt hatten, wie seit Malfoys Gedächtnisverlust. Es hieß, dass Augen die Spiegel zur Seele seien... Draco hatte so verletzt ausgesehen, als Harry ihn angeschrieen hatte... _verletzt_... Der Schmerz, den er in ihnen hatte lesen können, aber den er ignoriert hatte, weil er seiner Wut endlich Ausdruck verleihen wollte. ‚Verdammt, als ob ich nicht genug Probleme hätte' war der letzte Gedanke Harrys, bevor er aufstand und Draco hinterher rannte. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

‚Was war dass denn?' Snape stand immer noch wie ein begossener Pudel in dem Zaubertränkeraum, als die Schüler der nächsten Klasse hereinkamen. Erst dann bemerkte er, dass er nicht an seinem Pult stand, sondern mitten im Raum, wo ihn die ganze Klasse anstarrte. 

Er starrte die Klasse zurück an und bemerkte, dass sie alle von ihm irgendwelche Befehle erwarteten.

„Schlagt eure Bücher auf Seite 84 auf und lest euch den Abschnitt über ‚Veritaserum'," sagte er und ging zu seinem Pult und setzte sich hin. 

Er schaute sich eine Weile in dem Kerker um und dann drifteten seine Gedanken wieder zu dem Lächeln, mit dem ihn Granger verzaubert hatte.

‚Verzaubert? So ein Quatsch!' dachte er.  

Wie konnte etwas so banales wie ein Lächeln, einem Mann wie ihm den Atem rauben. Das war ihm schon lange nicht mehr passiert. Wenn er so recht daran dachte, war ihm das noch nie passiert. 

Snape war sich nicht sicher, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Er war mit vielen Frauen zusammen gewesen, auch mit etlichen Männern. Er machte da keinen Unterschied, er nahm das, was sich grad anbot. Aber so etwas wie Grangers Lächeln hatte nie einer seiner Bettgenossen oder -genossinnen bei ihm ausgelöst. 

Es wurde langsam aber sicher wieder unruhig um ihn herum und er bemerkte, dass die Klasse fertig mit dem lesen war und auf weitere Aufträge wartete. Er schob die Gedanken an Granger beiseite, er hatte eine Klasse zu unterrichten und konnte sich nicht erlauben, sich noch mehr Blöße zu geben. Er hatte immer noch Zeit, über diese Angelegenheit nachzudenken, wenn er sich noch überhaupt die Mühe machen wollte. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*      

„Wie um alles in der Welt sollen wir die beiden finden, Herm?" fragte Ron. 

Hermine hatte Ron durch die Gänge gescheucht, auf der Suche nach Harry und Draco, doch ohne Erfolg. Keine Sicht von den beiden. 

Ron war Nahe am Aufgeben, doch Hermine fragte dann einfach den erst besten Schüler, der ihr über den Weg lief.

„Hey, hast du vielleicht Harry oder Draco gesehen?" Es war ein Slytherin, sogar einer aus ihrem Jahrgang.

Der Junge schaute Hermine nicht mal richtig an, antwortete, dass er die beiden hat nach draußen rennen sehen und ging weiter. 

„Bei Merlin, wie ich diese verdammten arroganten Slytherins verabscheue. Kann er nicht wie jeder andere seinen Gesprächspartner ansehen. Und ausgerechnet Harry muss sich um den Prinzen dieser miesen Schlangen kümmern. Was meinst du dazu, Herm?" Ron drehte sich zu Hermine, doch die hatte sich schon auf den Weg gemacht, nicht beeindruckt oder beeinflusst durch das Benehmen des Slytherins. 

„Hey Herm, wo gehst du hin?"

„Wohin wohl? Ich will zu Harry, will sehen wie es ihm geht."

„Herm, ich bin sicher, dass er es zu schätzen weiß, dass du dir Sogen um ihn machst, aber du kennst ihn doch. Er braucht wenn er sauer ist seine Zeit, um abzukühlen. Und wenn Draco bei ihm ist, wird er dann bei ihm Dampf ablassen. Geschieht dem Penner recht." 

Hermine schaute Ron skeptisch an.

„Da wird schon nichts Schlimmes passieren. Harry ist nicht dumm, er macht das schon. Halt dich doch an das, was du grad eben noch Snape gesagt hast. Komm schon, lass uns zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, bi~itte...!" flehte er.

Hermine schaute noch einmal in Richtung Ausgang, entscheid sich dann aber doch auf Ron zu hören. Harry war nicht dumm, er würde schon aufpassen. So machten sich die beiden Gryffindors auf den Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*      

Er saß in der hintersten Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes und grübelte darüber nach, wie er den Brief formulieren sollte. 

Der letzte Brief seines Meisters war sehr deutlich gewesen. Aber er hatte ja auch Neuigkeiten, und was für welche...

Nach einigem hin und her überlegen, entschied er sich, seinem Meister von seinem Besuch im Krankenflügel und der anschließenden Erklärung Dumbledores zu schreiben. Danach würde er ihm seine Idee eröffnen. Der Rest wäre dann seine Aufgabe, so wie es sein Meister von ihm verlangt hatte. 

**Master,**

**Ich bitte demütigst um Verzeihung dass ich Euch enttäuscht habe und hoffe, dass die nachfolgenden Neuigkeiten Euch für meinen Fehler entschädigen werden. **

**Wie befohlen, habe ich Draco des Nachts im Krankenflügel besucht und herausgefunden, dass er nicht schwer verletzt ist. **

**Am nächsten Tag, beim Abendessen hat Dumbledore die Schüler über Dracos Unfall informiert. Er hat ihnen erzählt, dass er einen Fehler beim brauen eines Trankes gemacht hat und dass es eine gedächtnisverwirrende Wirkung hatte. Wie es aussieht, hat der Fall eine Amnesie bei Draco verursacht. **

**Ich habe mir auch schon etwas überlegt, wie ich die Situation ausnutzen und Draco für unsere Sache gewinnen kann. **

**Sobald es neue Entwicklungen gibt, werde ich Kontakt aufnehmen. **

**In Demut, **

**Ihr Diener**

Er schaute den Brief noch ein letztes Mal an und hoffte, dass es seinen Meister zufrieden stellen würde. Blaise Zabini war zwar nach Draco Malfoy der klügste Kopf im Hause Slytherin, doch auch er schien nun an seine Grenzen zu stoßen. Er musste es einfach schaffen, wenn er nicht den Zorn seines Meisters und damit verbunden des Dunklen Lords auf sich ziehen wollte.

Er machte sich wie immer auf den Weg zur Eulerei. Er hatte gerade die Kerker verlassen, als jemand an ihm vorbei zu den Türen nach draußen rannte. Er konnte noch gerade einen schwarzen wuscheligen Kopf sehen und schon klappten sie Türen wieder zu. Er wollte sich kopfschüttelnd auf den Weg machen, als noch jemand an ihm vorbei zu den Türen rannte. Dieses Mal hatte er erkennen können, dass es Draco Malfoy gewesen war, also konnte die erste Person nur Harry Potter sein. 

Blaise schaute den beiden ganz kurz hinterher und machte sich dann endgültig auf den weg zur Eulerei. Doch kaum hatte er sich bewegt, kamen ihm schon wieder zwei Personen entgegen. 

‚Ob ich noch in der Lage sein werde, jemals die Eulerei zu erreichen, ohne jemandem zu begegnen?' dachte sich ein nun ziemlich genervter Blaise. 

Man könnte meinen, dass er glaubte, aufzufliegen, bei den Gedanken...

Es waren Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley. Er wollte keinen Streit mit dem sturen Gryffindor verursachen, also versuchte er so unauffällig, wie möglich an den beiden vorbeizukommen. 

„Hey, hast du vielleicht Harry oder Draco gesehen?"  Pustekuchen. Nix mit ungesehen zur Eulerei. Blaise seufzte unhörbar und bleib stehen. Es war das Schlammblut, dass ihn gefragt hatte. 

„Ich hab die beiden grad nach draußen laufen gesehen." Er schaute sie aber während der Antwort nicht an, um ihnen seine Verachtung zu zeigen und ging dann schnell weiter. Er hatte noch etwas zu erledigen. Und danach musste er mit seinem Plan anfangen....    

‚Moment,' dachte er sich dann. ‚Schlammblut Granger...?' Das war die perfekte Idee. Jetzt wusste er, wie er sich Draco nähern konnte. Und langsam aber sicher formte sich ein Plan in seinem Kopf und ein hinterhältiges Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Als erstes schaute Harry in ihren neuen Räumlichkeiten nach. Aber dort war Draco nicht. Dann lief er in die Bibliothek, doch auch dort war er nicht. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wo Malfoy hingehen konnte. Als er dann ihm alle erdenklichen Orte abgesucht hatte, kam ihm die Idee, die Karte der Rumtreiber zu benutzen. 

Also lief er noch Mal zurück zu seinem Schlafraum, fischte sich die Karte heraus und aktivierte sie. 

‚Hm, wo kann er denn nur sein?' fragte er sich und studierte die Karte. 

Er fand Draco auf einem kleinen Turm, in der Nähe ihrer Zimmer, merkte sich den Weg dorthin, verschlüsselte die Karte wieder und lief aus dem Raum. 

Harry fand den blonden Jungen auf dem Boden sitzend, mit dem Rücken zu Tür hin. Er versuchte zwar, so leise wie möglich zu sein, doch Draco bemerkte ihn trotzdem.

„Wer immer du auch bist, geh weg. Ich will allein sein." Es war ein kaum hörbares Flüstern und doch erinnerte es Harry an den alten Malfoy. Er ging langsam auf den Jungen zu. 

„Ich habe doch gesagt..." Draco verschluckte den Rest des Satzes, denn er hatte sich umgedreht und sah, dass niemand anderer als Harry im Raum stand. Er drehte sich schnell wieder um, damit Harry nicht sehen konnte, wie schlecht es ihm wirklich ging.

„Was willst du denn hier?" fragte er dann schließlich nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit. 

Harry ging nun endgültig zu Malfoy und setzte sich zu ihm. Er antwortete eine Weile nichts, doch dann...

„Entschuldige." Zart geflüstert.

Stille.

„Was habe ich dir getan?" Auch geflüstert.

Wieder Stille.

„Nichts." Es herrschte eine kleine Pause. „Ich war sauer auf die Umstände und musste mich abreagieren. Es tut mir Leid, dass du es abbekommen hast. Ich weiß, dass du am wenigsten dafür kannst." 

Wieder eine kleine Pause.

„Harry?" 

„Hmm?"

„Hasst du mich?" fragte Draco mit einer ängstlichen Stimme.

„Wie kommst du darauf?" 

„Du hast so viele verletzende Sachen gesagt. Es hat sich so angehört, als ob du mich hassen würdest." 

„Draco... Ich habe dir schon Mal gesagt, dass es nicht ganz friedlich zwischen uns war. Es ist für mich nicht einfach, mit einem ganz anderen Draco umzugehen, der aber genauso aussieht, wie der Alte. Verstehst du?"

Es herrschte eine unangenehme Stille. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er das Richtige getan hatte. Er konnte den Slytherin doch nicht anlügen und so tun, als ob sie seit frühester Kindheit Freunde gewesen wären. 

„Es tut mir Lied, Harry. Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern, aber... es tut mit wirklich aufrichtig Leid. Ich weiß nicht, warum wir früher nicht miteinander ausgekommen sind, aber ich möchte, dass wir jetzt Freunde werden. Ich mag dich wirklich gerne. Ich bin lieber mit dir zusammen, als dass ich meine Erinnerungen zurückhabe und wir verfeindet sind."

Nach Dracos Geständnis, konnte Harry einfach nicht anders, als den Slytherin verblüfft anzusehen. Dieses Mal schaute er dem blonden Jungen tief in die Augen und las in ihnen den tief empfundenen Schmerz und die Hoffnung, dass Harry irgendwann seine Freundschaft akzeptieren würde. Dieser Draco sah so verwundbar aus. Wie der Junge von heute Nacht. Er wollte ihn beschützen... er musste...!

‚Wieso ist dieser Draco so anders als der Malfoy, den ich kannte? Diese Augen... wieso habe ich sie früher nicht bemerkt?' 

Und ganz langsam lehnte er sich zu Draco und schloss seine Arme um den Jungen. 

„Das ist machbar, denk ich... dass wir Freunde werden," flüsterte er Draco zu und schloss seine Arme etwas enger um Draco. 

Langsam machte sich ein Gefühl in ihm bereit, doch noch war es zu schwach, als dass es von Harry gedeutet werden konnte. Er genoss es einfach, diesen ganz anderen und doch wunderbaren Jungen bei sich zu haben.

Und Draco... er war glücklich. Er fühlte sich wohl, wie als ob er zu Hause wäre... mit seinem Engel!

 ****


	8. Chapter Eight

Titel:** Lost Memories - Witness of Hate**

**Autor: Ralna Malfoy**

**Teil: 8?**

**Pairings: HP/DM **

**Warnings: slash**

**Desclaimers: nichts gehört mir, alles von J.K. Rowling**

**Summary**: Draco verliert sein Gedächtnis und das bringt Probleme für Harry mit sich. Aber war es denn wirklich nur ein Unfall oder steckt da mehr dahinter? 6. Schuljahr

**Widmung: Herm84** (lest ihre fanfics) #knuddel# **Maxcat** #knuddel# (lest auch ihre, vor allem Malfoys Drache), **cristall** #knuddel# weil ich ihre Stories einfach liebe und **an alle, die es lesen :) #zwinker an LeakyC#**

**A/N: **Hi Leute #wink# Nach Monaten der Durststrecke, kommt hier endlich das neueste Chapter. Es tut mir Leid, aber wie ihr wisst, hatte ich mein Abitur noch zu beenden (was ich auch getan hab #freu#), danach war ich faul, hab andere Stories gelesen... und vielleicht haben es ja ein paar von euch gelesen... hab ich auch etwas übersetzt #smile# Jedenfalls tut es mir schrecklich Leid und ich schweige jetzt #g#

**A/N2: **An dieser Stelle noch mal riesen Dankeschöns an alle, die eine Review hinterlassen haben. ich kann nur immer wieder sagen wie glücklich ich war. Riesen** #knuff#'s** gehen raus an:** snuggles, Herm84 (love you), Ainaredien, Amunet, MaxCat, pluesch86, Lego-chan**

**P.S:** und dann noch mal ein riesen** dankeschön **und** #knuff# **an** LeakyCauldron **(ihr kennt sie ja alle)Sie hat für mich den Betaleser gemacht, den ich seit Ewigkeiten gesucht habe **:) Ich bin der Meinung, dass ein Betaleser wichtig für eine Story ist, denn er verfeinert und verbessert Fehler und durch ihn wird der Lesegenuss vergrößert... also danke!**

* * *

**Lost Memories – Witness of Hate **

**Chapter 8 **

„Bist du fertig? Ich habe Hunger!", fragte Harry gerade.

Er war an diesem Morgen schon etwas entspannter im Umgang mit Draco. Das Gespräch hatte ihm geholfen. Er hoffte nur, dass Draco nicht mehr ganz so anhänglich sein würde. Obwohl er dem blonden Jungen ja versprochen hatte, nichts mehr ohne ihn zu tun. Sie mussten einfach so viel Zeit wie möglich zusammen und auch mit den anderen verbringen, damit er sein Gedächtnis wiederbekam. Dann konnte Harry endlich wieder zu seinem gewohnten Leben zurückkehren.

„Ja, ich bin soweit.", antwortete Draco. „Essen wir heute in der Großen Halle?"

Harry überlegte kurz, dachte dann an seine Gedanken von vorhin und war einverstanden.

„Ja, das tun wir. Wir können dich ja nicht ewig vor den anderen verstecken."

Und so machten sie sich auf den Weg.

* * *

Blaise hatte noch keinen Antwortbrief zurückbekommen. Leider konnte man sich bei seinem Meister nie sicher sein, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Er konnte beschäftigt sein, aber auch einfach nur wütend. Er machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Er musste sich mit seinem Plan ranhalten und an Granger herankommen. 

‚Sie wird meine Freundin...', dachte er und wieder stahl sich ein diabolisches Grinsen auf sein sonst ausdrucksloses Gesicht.

* * *

Auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle unterhielten sie sich über Quidditch. Es war seltsam zu beobachten, dass Draco sich zwar an die Zaubererwelt erinnern konnte, aber dass alle Personen wie aus seinem Gedächtnis herausradiert waren. 

Sie kamen gerade in der Halle an, als ein Junge vor sie trat. Beide blieben mit einem Ruck stehen und sahen ihr Gegenüber an.

Vor ihnen stand ein großer, brünetter Junge, die Schuluniform in den Farben des Ravenclawhauses und lächelte sie an. Nein, eigentlich lächelte er Harry an, denn er ignorierte Draco völlig. Dieser bemerkte sofort die Bedrohung, die von dem Jungen ausging und knurrte kaum merklich.

„Hi Harry.", grüßte der Junge mit einer tiefen Stimme.

„Oh, hallo Terry.", lächelte Harry zurück. „Was gibt's?"

„Ich wollte mit dir wegen dem Projekt reden, das wir in Kräuterkunde aufbekommen haben."

„Das Projekt? Scheiße, das habe ich ja total vergessen! Wann wollen wir uns treffen, um daran zu arbeiten?", fragte der Gryffindor.

Terry lächelte gewinnend und zeigte dabei seine weißen Zähne. Draco mochte den Jungen von Sekunde zu Sekunde weniger.

„Harry, ich hab Hunger!", nörgelte er deshalb, um die Aufmerksamkeit seines Engels wiederzubekommen.

„Ja, Moment, das hier ist wichtig. Die Note, die wir für das Projekt bekommen, wird entscheidend für unsere Endnote in Kräuterkunde sein.", antwortete Harry.

Terry schaute Draco kurz genervt an und meinte dann: „Kannst du nicht mal ohne dein Anhängsel irgendwohin gehen, Harry? Ist das nicht etwas nervig, Malfoy ständig bei sich zu haben?"

Harry wollte gerade protestieren, als Draco sprach: „Ich heiße nicht Malfoy. Ich bin Draco, einfach nur Draco. Und falls du es nicht mitbekommen haben solltest: Ich muss bei Harry bleiben, damit mein Gedächtnis zurückkommt."

„Dann hoffe ich um Harrys Willen, dass du dein Gedächtnis schnell zurückbekommst, damit er sich nicht mit dir als Klotz am Bein rumschlagen muss.", grinste Terry Draco provozierend an.

Draco wollte schon nach Terry langen, als Harry ihn am Arm festhielt. Er schaute den Gryffindor wütend an, aber fügte sich ihm dann doch.

„Draco ist mir kein Klotz am Bein, Terry. Ich habe kein Problem damit, meine Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen.", versuchte Harry zwischen den beiden zu schlichten.

‚Einmal Gryffindor, immer Gryffindor', dachte Terry. ‚Aber das macht ihn ja reizend, oder etwa nicht?'

„Wie du meinst, Harry.", lächelte er wieder.

„Und vor allem interessiert es DICH nicht, ob ich Harry eine Last bin oder nicht. Du hast nichts mit uns zu tun.", giftete Draco Terry mit funkelnden Augen an.

‚Ah.', dachte Terry. ‚Daher weht der Wind also.' und nickte Draco zustimmend zu. „Du hast Recht, Draco. Es sollte mich nicht interessieren." Dann drehte er sich zu Harry. „Was ist nun, wann wollen wir uns treffen?"

Harry schaute zuerst verwirrt zwischen Draco und Terry, antwortete dann jedoch auf Terrys Frage: „Wie wär's, wenn wir uns nach dem Abendessen in der Bibliothek treffen? Da haben wir auch direkt die Bücher bei uns, falls wir welche brauchen."

„Ja, das machen wir. Bis später dann.", verabschiedete sich Terry und ging aus der Halle.

„Ja, bis dann.", lächelteHarry.

Kaum war Terry weg, zog Draco ihn zum Gryffindortisch. Sie setzten sich Ron und Hermine gegenüber.

„Guten Morgen, Hermine. Ron.", grüßte er Harrys Freunde und begann damit, Harrys und seinen Teller mit Essen voll zu stopfen. Harry schaute ihn sprachlos an.

„Draco, was sollte das eben mit Terry?", fragte der Gryffindor.

Draco, der immer noch mit dem Häufen von Essen beschäftigt war, schaute auf. „Ich mag ihn nicht." Er hatte seine Fröhlichkeit verloren, mit dem er sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatte. „Und wie ich bemerkt habe, mag er mich auch nicht besonders.", fügte er noch hinzu, als Harry ihn anschaute, sein Mund offen wie der eines Fisches.

„Draco..."

„Ja, ich weiß, ich war anders, als ich meine Erinnerungen noch hatte. Lass uns ihn einfach vergessen und essen, bitte. Ich habe Hunger!"

„Okay, aber wir werden noch darüber sprechen. Vergiss nicht, dass ich mich noch heute mit ihm treffen muss, wegen Kräuterkunde."

„Oh... Was heißt hier ich? Nimmst du mich nicht mit?", fragte Draco entsetzt.

„Du hast doch gerade eben noch gesagt, dass du ihn nicht magst und er dich anscheinend auch nicht," versuchte Harry zu erklären.

„Aber, was soll ich alleine machen? Ich soll doch so oft wie möglich bei dir sein, wegen meinen Erinnerungen. Bitte, Harry!", flehte der blonde Junge.

„Ich weiß doch, aber ich möchte nicht, dass wieder ein Streit entsteht..."

„Ich verspreche auch, mich zurückzuhalten, nimm mich einfach nur mit. Bitte! Ich werde meine Hausaufgaben machen und kaum stören."Dracos Augen glänzten voller Gefühle, als er Harry darum anflehte, mitzugehen.

Hermine beobachtete das Zwischenspiel mit einem kalkulierenden Blick. Konnte es etwa sein? Sie musste die beiden im Auge behalten...

Harry konnte Dracos Bitten nicht lange widerstehen und gab endlich nach. „Fein, dann komm mit. Aber versprich mir, dass du dich benimmst!", verlangte er resignierend, aber bestimmt.

„Ich verspreche es, Harry. Ich werde versuchen, mich zu benehmen." Der Slytherin strahlte Harry an, wie ein Kleinkind an Weihnachten seine Geschenke anstrahlt. Er wandte sich seinem Essen zu und kaum, dass er ein paar Bissen genommen hatte, sank bei Harry endlich die Bedeutung seiner Worte ein.

„Draco... Was bitte meinst du mit versuchen?" Er schaute den blauäugigen Jungen neben sich böse an.

„Err - ähm, du weißt doch... Sich Mühe geben und so... Ich werde es versuchen, kann aber nichts versprechen." Dabei grinste er den Gryffindor schelmisch an. Als er sah, dass Harrys Augen anfingen unheilverkündend aufzuleuchten, nahm er sich seinen beschmierten Toast und stand auf.

„Ich muss jetzt zum Unterricht. Wir sehen uns später." Und das gesagt, sprintete er aus der Halle. Harry schaute ihm entgeistert hinterher, sein Mund wieder ein mal offen.

„Er kann doch nicht... Ich meine, er - er hat -"

„Harry," unterbrach Hermine ihn, „er wollte dich nur ärgern. Aber du solltest ihm hinterher gehen, wer weiß, wo er noch hingeht, anstatt zu seinem Unterricht."

Harry blinzelte kurz, schaute dann das braunhaarige Mädchen an. „Hey, du hast Recht. Oh man, der bedeutet nichts als Ärger! Ich geh dann mal." Er stand auf und wollte schon gehen, als Ron ihn noch mal aufhielt: „Hey Kumpel, nimm dir etwas zu essen mit, gleich beginnt doch der Unterricht."

„Danke, Ron." Auch Harry schnappte sich einen Toast und rannte dann auch schon hinter Draco her.

„Oh man... Ob Malfoy jemals sein Gedächtnis wiederbekommen wird?", fragte Ron Hermine in einer weinerlichen Stimme.

„Ich weiß es doch auch nicht, Ron. Wieso fragst du mich das?", antwortete das Mädchen.

„Weil mir dieser ‚nette Draco' Angst macht. Ich mag doch lieber den bösen Malfoy."

„Mr. Weasley, das sind ja ganz neue Töne aus Ihrem Mund. DU und Malfoy mögen... Das ist zu lustig.", lachte sie.

Ron schaute sie entgeistert an, als ob ihm gerade erst klargeworden wäre, dass er mögen und Malfoy in einem Satz und auch noch zueinander bezogen gesagt hatte. Auf Rons Gesichtsausdruck hin musste Hermine nur noch heftiger lachen, welches die Aufmerksamkeit zweier Slytherins auf sich zog.

„Lass uns gehen, Ron. Wir wollen doch pünktlich zu Verwandlung kommen." Sie stand auf und zog Ron einfach mit sich. Entweder war sie für ein Mädchen ganz schön stark oder Ron spielte den Schwächling und ließ alles mit sich machen. Doch es interessierte Hermine nicht wirklich, was davon stimmte; Hauptsache war, dass er ihr aus der Halle folgte. Snape beobachtete die beiden durch seine Haare, die ihm ins Gesicht gefallen waren, während er seinen Tee trank. Er beobachtete sie, bis sie aus der Halle gingen, und sah dann, dass ihnen noch jemand aus der Halle gefolgt war.

Blaise Zabini.

* * *

Blaise folgte den beiden Gryffindors mit leisen Schritten. Er musste unbedingt seinen ersten Schritt tun. Kurz vor dem Verwandlungsklassenzimmer rief er dann nach Hermine. „Hey, Granger. Warte mal einen Augenblick, bitte."

Hermine blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Wer hatte ihren Namen...? Und da entdeckte sie Zabini, der mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zukam.

„Ich würde gerne mit dir etwas bereden.", sagte er und versuchte dabei, ihr tief in die Augen zu sehen.

Hermine schaute den Slytherin verwundert an, aber bevor sie die Gelegenheit hatte, etwas zu erwidern, tat es Ron schon für sie: „Sie hat nichts mit dir zu bereden, Zabini. Verschinde." Er funkelte den Slytherin böse an. Wie konnte es diese Schlange wagen, seine Freundin anzusprechen?

„Ich wusste nicht, dass sie dir Rechenschaft schuldig ist, Weasley."

„Das bin ich auch nicht!", platzte Hermine dazwischen. Ron setzte erneut an, um etwas zusagen, aber Hermine hielt ihn zurück: „Ron!"

Dafür redete allerdings Zabini weiter: „Ich wusste nicht, dass sie deine Freundin ist." Er grinste Ron an, was diesen nur noch mehr aufregte.

„Das ist sie auch nicht. Ich -" Ron hielt abrupt inne und schaute weg.

„Ja, du?", provozierte Zabini weiter.

„Er muss jetzt in den Unterricht. Und ich auch." Damit zog Hermine Ron wieder mit sich in das Klassenzimmer.

„Und was ist mit unserem Gespräch?", rief Zabini den beiden hinterher.

„Das verschieben wir auf ein anderes Mal," hörte er noch Grangers Stimme und schon stand er vor einer geschlossenen Tür.

„Na, das ist ja prima gelaufen.", murmelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und machte sich auf den Weg in seinen eigenen Unterricht.

* * *

‚Ob Zabini Granger und Weasley gefolgt ist? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es reiner Zufall war, dass sie zur selben Zeit die Halle verlassen haben. Slytherins machen nichts ohne einen Grund.' Snape grübelte schon eine ganze Weile über Zabinis verhalten. Was hatte der Slytherin nur vor? 

Und immer wieder tauchte vor seinem Auge das Bild von Granger auf, wie sie ihn anlächelte. Wieso konnte er das Bild dieser vorlauten, allwissenden Granger nicht aus seinen Gedanken vertreiben?

Mit Beschämen erinnerte er sich an den heutigen Morgen. Er war gerade dabei seine morgendliche Dusche zu nehmen, als plötzlich das Bild von Granger vor seinen geschlossenen Augen auftauchte, wie sie, sich rekelnd, auf einem Bett lag und ihn einladend anlächelte. Er hatte nicht verhindern können, dass sich etwas in seinen unteren Regionen regte bei dem Gedanken. Und auch jetzt spürte er ein leichtes Ziehen, wenn er daran dachte.

Er musste unbedingt heute Abend raus und sich eine Ablenkung suchen. Und zu seinem Graus hatte er auch noch die nächste Stunde in ihrer Klasse zu unterrichten. Wie sollte er das bitteschön aushalten?

Er grummelte vor sich hin und verließ sein Büro Richtung des Zaubertränkeklassenraums.

* * *

„Können wir jetzt bitte reden?", fragte Zabini und hielt Hermine am Arm fest. 

Mit ihr hielten auch noch Ron, Draco und Harry an, wobei der letztere Zabini erstaunt und Draco einfach nur interessiert musterte.

„Vor Zaubertränke?", fragte Hermine zweifelnd.

„Wann denn sonst? Du warst immer weg, wenn ich zu dir wollte," antwortete Zabini genervt. Es hatte sich als ganz schön schwer erwiesen, Hermine für ein kleines Gespräch zu entführen. Entweder war sie schon immer weg oder sie hatte zu tun und konnte nicht mit ihm reden. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass es so schwer werden würde, nur mit ihr zu sprechen. Er musste es unbedingt tun.

Sie musterte ihn noch einmal und drehte sich dann zu den anderen um. „Geht schon mal vor, ich komme dann nach."

„Aber Herm..", wollte Ron protestieren, doch Hermine schnitt ihm das Wort ab: „Kein aber, Ron. Ich kann schon auf mich aufpassen. Harry, bitte..." Sie schaute Harry bittend an und dieser verstand.

„Komm schon, Ron. Wir wollen nicht von Snape erwischt werden und Ärger bekommen." Harry zog den Rotschopf hinter sich her und auch Draco drehte sich nach kurzem Zögern um. An Zabini hatte ihn ebenfalls etwas gestört. Aber er wollte nichts sagen, weil er keinen Streit mit Harry riskieren wollte so wie Ron grad eben.

* * *

Snape wollte gerade in den Gang einbiegen, in dem sein Klassenzimmer lag, als er zwei ihm sehr wohl bekannte Stimmen hörte. 

„Also, worum geht es nun?", fragte die weibliche Stimme, die er als Granger identifiziert hatte.

„Es ist etwas Persönliches, das ich dich fragen wolle. Ich hoffe, das stört dich nicht." Zabini. ‚Also doch', dachte Snape.

„Etwas Persönliches?" Granger klang skeptisch.

„Ja... Und du bist wirklich nicht mit dem Weasel zusammen?", fragte Zabini.

„Ich habe dir doch schon heute Morgen gesagt, dass wir nicht zusammen sind. Und was hat das mit deiner Frage zu tun?", fragte Granger, dieses Mal konnte man deutlich die Irritation aus ihrer Stimme hören.

„Ich - Ich wollte dich fragen, ob -", stotterte Zabini, ohne seinen Satz zu Ende zu bringen.

Snape stutzte. Das war so überhaupt nicht Zabinis Stil. Er stotterte nicht und wurde auch nie verlegen. Er war ein echter Slytherin. Nicht einmal bei Frauen wie Granger...

„Ja, ob was?", fragte Hermine. „Professor Snape kann jeden Augenblick kommen. Beeil dich, ich will kein Punktabzug bekommen.", drängte sie ihn.

Snape hörte, wie Zabini tief Luft holte und dann: „Willst du meine Freundin werden?"

Es herrschte für eine kleine Ewigkeit Stille, in der Granger die Frage zu verarbeiten schien. Und schon wurde das Schweigen gebrochen „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich meine..."

Snape hielt es nicht aus. Er wollte nicht mithören, dass sie Zabini mit einem ‚Ja' antwortete, also störte er sie.

„Miss Granger, Mr. Zabini! Wenn ich bitten darf, mein Unterricht kann nicht auf Sie warten.", sagte er mit einer kalten Stimme und musterte beide. Sie standen nah beieinander. Zu nah für seinen Geschmack. „Und 10 Punkte Abzug von Ihnen beiden." Er wusste nicht, wer mehr überrascht war. Er selber oder die Schüler, dass er beiden Häusern Punkte abzog.

„Und nun rein mit Ihnen!", spie er sie an, woraufhin beide Schüler sich beeilten, um in das Klassenzimmer zu gelangen.

Er blieb noch einige Sekunden in dem Gang. ‚Sie scheint mir zu Kopf zu steigen... Ich muss heute Abend unbedingt raus... Merlin möge mir helfen, diese Stunde zu überstehen.' Mit diesen und ähnlichen Gedanken machte sich Snape mit wehendem Umhang auf zu seiner Klasse.


End file.
